Hikou Rising
by GalaxyPegasus14
Summary: Sequel to 'The Hikou Brothers.' Join Shinobu, Ren, and the Hikous as they take on the world together as Team Galaxy Flame! With Gingka and Zero hiding in their shadow, what will happen?
1. Journey to China

**Alright guys, here it is! The first chapter of Hikou Rising! Thanks again to all who sent in their OCs, you guys are amazing! Whoever sent in an OC for the Chinese team, your OCs are in this chapter! Enjoy!**

**Gingka: Galaxy doesn't own MFB.**

"Flight number 587 for China now boarding."

"Hurry guys! We're going to miss our plane!"

"Calm down, Isamu, it's not like it's taking off right now."

"Are you ever going to be in a hurry about anything? Look at this huge crowd! We're supposed to be meeting Director Otori, Madoka-chan, Manager Benkei, and Maru at the gate!"

"We'll be there in time, now calm down."

"Please don't tell me that we're going to have to deal with this through the entire tournament." Shinobu sighed as Arashi and Isamu continued arguing.

"We'd better not. If they keep arguing over this, I'm going to scream!" Ren replied.

"Just shut up and keep walking." Arashi said.

"You shut up! We're going to have to run to catch our plane at this rate!" Isamu retorted.

"Your fault for sleeping in."

"What?! You were the one who wasn't finished packing!"

The brothers continued arguing as they moved through the airport, the crowd recognizing them and parting in front of them, closing back in again in their wake.

"Guys, if you can pay attention to our surroundings long enough, we're here." Shinobu said after a few more minutes of walking.

"Huh? Oh, so we are." the brothers stopped arguing as Tsubasa and Madoka walked over, followed closely by Maru with her luggage.

"Are you guys ready?" Madoka asked.

"Yeah, of course we are!" Isamu exclaimed.

Arashi nodded.

"Your first stop, as you know, is China. You will be facing Team Sheng Zai Shili in the first round. Your job, as soon as you get there and get settled in your hotel, is to go find out a few things about them. This always helps in the long run, but beware: Don't let them find out anything about you that might allow them to win." Tsubasa said. "Gan Gan Galaxy almost made that mistake, and you might not believe me, but it was Gingka's fault that it was nearly made."

"Gingka? He almost showed them something that could have let them win? But, how is that possible?" Ren asked.

"He probably wasn't the brightest person on the team, despite being the strongest." Arashi spoke up before anyone could reply.

"Arashi!" Shinobu exclaimed. "Are you daring to say that he wasn't that great?"

Arashi shrugged indifferently. "Take it whatever way you want." he replied.

"He's actually right." Madoka sighed. "Gingka was always brilliant in battle when it came to using his power, but actually not too big on strategy. He almost showed Team Wang Hu Zhong his only special move at the time. It was Masamune who launched in and stopped him before he could, then explained it to him, which was surprising, because Masamune wasn't too bright himself most of the time. Oh, the fun we had together…"

"Flight number 587 for China taking off in five minutes."

"Well, you guys had better go. Madoka can take you on her trip down memory lane later. Good luck, and don't let us down." Tsubasa said, looking each member of Team Galaxy Flame in the eye before turning and striding away.

"Maru, don't hesitate to call me if you need help with something. It's up to you to keep their beys -and them- in top shape, alright?" Madoka said, smiling at her apprentice.

"You can count on me, Chief Madoka!" Maru grinned and winked. (**AN: -fangirl squeal- So much cuteness!)**

"Good luck guys." Madoka smiled and walked off.

"Bull! Don't forget your training, guys! Keep it up and you're sure to win!" Benkei said.

"Right! We'll train hard, Manager!" Shinobu and Ren promised.

"ANd don't let Arashi wear himself out too much until his injuries heal, got it?" Benkei whispered.

"I heard that." Arashi growled, narrowing his eyes at Benkei, who merely chuckled and walked off.

"Let's go." Arashi muttered, shouldering his duffel bag and walking through the gate to board their plane.

_So, it has started. A second World Championships, with a whole new team to fight through it. They will follow in my footsteps, that's for sure, but they may need a little nudge along the way. The DNA is also in the tournament, and they will be just waiting for a chance to strike. Zero and I will follow from the shadows, so to speak, and we will be watching. _

_Why are we hiding? Well, we can't have the DNA strike us and then Galaxy Flame while we're out, can we? It's all to protect ourselves until the time is ripe. Plus, if I don't have to step in, then I shouldn't. The younger bladers of the new generation have to know that they can handle these things by themselves, but they also need that reassurance that, if they can't, there will be someone waiting to pick them back up and encourage them to try again, or help them to defeat that menacing opponent who has crushed everyone else. _

_That's why at least I will remain in the shadows unless my power is needed. Pegasus and I have had our turn in the spotlight, now it's time for Zero, Shinobu, and all of their friends to take the spotlight all the way back to the top. In time, it will be their turn to step out of the spotlight, that's just the way things work. However, stepping back in may be necessary if the DNA is going to be defeated. We'll see, but for now, look for us where you might least expect. We'll be there, waiting to strike._

"Alright, so while we're in China doing that scouting that the Director was talking about, where do we want to go?" Isamu asked once they were all seated on the plane.

"Well, I want to see the Great Wall." Ren said, leaning over to look at the map.

"First things first, where is our hotel?" Shinobu asked.

"That's a good question, but I have no clue." Isamu replied, narrowing his eyes at the map laid out in front of him.

Arashi scanned the map with his emerald green right eye. "Right there." he said, pointing to a spot on the map.

"How do you know that?" Isamu asked.

Arashi smirked and held up a small piece of paper. "What, you guys didn't read our directions?"

"No, I didn't even know we had them!" Isamu exclaimed. "Let me see that!"

Shinobu and Ren sweatdropped as the brothers began arguing.

"_This is going to be a long flight."_

"Whoa! This place is so big!" Ren exclaimed as they got off the plane a few hours later.

"Well, it is the Beijing airport after all." Shinobu said, looking around.

"Guys, Arashi's leaving without us!" Isamu exclaimed, running off after the retreating figure.

"Hey, wait up!" Ren called, lugging her suitcase after the boys.

"Little help here?" Maru called, trying to pull her own suitcase off of the conveyer belt.

"Here, I'll help you with that." a man's voice said from behind the young mechanic, as a young adult picked up Maru's suitcase and set it on the ground.

"Oh, thank you Mister…" Maru said, looking up at him.

"Da Xiang Wang, former leader of Team Wang Hu Zhong." Da Xiang's green eyes sparkled. "You are on Team Galaxy Flame, correct?"

"Yeah, I'm Maru! I'm the mechanic!" Maru replied.

"Just like Madoka Amano, I assume? Where is the rest of your team?" Da Xiang asked.

"Yeah, she is teaching me everything she knows about bey repair! I don't know where the others went though." Maru replied.

"Here." Da Xiang bent down and lifted the young girl onto his shoulder. "See them?"

Maru looked around, peering through the crowd, and soon spotted her team over by the large map of the airport on the wall. Arashi and Isamu were arguing again, and Ren and Shinobu were just standing close by, looking embarrassed as people turned to stare.

"Over there, by the giant map." Maru pointed and Da Xiang set her down.

"I came to meet them and offer to show you guys around a bit." he said as he began leading her through the crowd.

"Fine then, you find the exit." Arashi said, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms as the two approached.

"You're the team leader, you find it!" Isamu shouted.

"Hey guys, I think we lost Maru." Shinobu said suddenly, looking around.

"You did, but I'm right here!" Maru called as she and Da Xiang broke through the crowd.

"Oh, Maru! I'm so sorry for leaving you behind!" Ren exclaimed, rushing over. "Umm, who is this guy?" the blonde looked up at Da Xiang.

"This is-" Maru began, but Arashi cut her off.

"Da Xiang Wang, from Team Wang Hu Zhong." the bluenette stood and came forwards.

"Huh? How did you know that?" Ren asked.

"All of the world championship teams from before are still famous, it's really not that hard to tell." Arashi replied as Shinobu and Isamu joined the group.

"Yes, we are still quite well-known. I assume that you are Team Galaxy Flame?" Da Xiang asked.

"Yes, we are. I am Arashi Hikou, team leader." Arashi said.

"Isamu Hikou, Arashi's younger brother and one of the regulars." Isamu introduced himself.

"I'm Shinobu Hiryuin, the second regular." Shinobu said.

"Ren Kurenai, the most awesome member on the team, even though I'm the sub." Ren said, putting her emphasis on 'awesome' and almost whispering at 'sub.'

"Nice to meet you all. Tsubasa called and asked me to show you guys around a bit, if you'd like." Da Xiang said.

"Sounds good to me!" Isamu exclaimed. "Arashi?"

"Whatever." Arashi sighed.

"Then let's go. Team Sheng Zai Shili and a few others are waiting for us in a van outside." Da Xiang said.

"Others?" Arashi narrowed his eyes as they started following Da Xiang out of the airport.

"Yes, the rest of Wang Hu Zhong, plus Bao and the Legendary Blader, Aguma." Da Xiang replied.

"A Legendary Blader? Cool!" Ren exclaimed.

Da Xiang smiled at Ren's comment, then narrowed his eyes at Arashi, who had resumed his usual calm and indifferent expression.

Once they were outside, Da Xiang loaded their luggage into the back of a waiting fifteen-passenger van, then opened the doors so they could get in.

"Guys!" the dark-brown and gold-haired blader said, attracting the attention of a rather quiet group in the back of the van, as well as a very muscular brunette, an attractive young woman with black hair, and a pair of arguing men.

"Oh, you're back Da Xiang!" Mei Mei exclaimed.

"Team Galaxy Flame, I assume?" Aguma said.

"Yes, this is Arashi, the team leader, as well as Shinobu, Isamu, Maru, and Ren." Da Xiang said, indicating each of the teens standing behind him.

"Nice to meet you all. I am Chi Yun of Wang Hu Zhong." Chi Yun said, elbowing Chao Xin as he spoke.

"Chao Xin, also of Wang Hu Zhong." the Virgo blader glared at Chi Yun.

"Bao, of the Beylin Fist group." Bao said with a smirk.

"Aguma, Legendary Blader of Saturn." Aguma introduced himself.

"And this is your opposing team, Sheng Zai Shili." Da Xiang indicated the four teens in the back. "You guys can introduce yourselves while we're driving." the Zurafa wielder climbed into the driver's seat of the van as Galaxy Flame climbed into the row behind Aguma and Bao.

"Hi, I'm Isamu Hikou!" Isamu greeted as soon as the van started moving.

"I am Sierra Crystals, Leader of Team Sheng Zai Shili." a girl with blue eyes and brown-with-gold-tipped hair replied, then elbowed the girl next to her.

"I'm Aurora Glaciate." the girl said quietly, twirling a strand of her long purple hair around one finger.

"She's the first regular. If she hadn't beaten me in the selection tournament, I would be." a white-haired girl with a black ponytail and golden eyes spoke up. "I'm Luna Narazuka, the sub member."

"And I am Garaitz Villanueva del Ponte." the fourth girl said politely and sweetly, her amber eyes shining at the group.

"Nice to meet you guys!" Isamu exclaimed.

"You too." Garaitz replied.

"So, where are we going first" Ren asked.

"Well, first we'll go to your hotel so that you can drop your stuff off, and then it's up to you guys, What do you want to see?" Da Xiang asked.

"How about the Great Wall of China?" Ren spoke up.

"Or the Forbidden Palace!" Maru said.

"Or a good training place." Arashi said.

"Aww, come on!" Isamu protested. "We're always training, and you're-" He was cut off by Arashi placing a hand over his mouth and glaring at him.

"Well, how about this. Instead of going to your hotel, we can go to the Great Wall, then the Forbidden Palace, and then our home of Beylin Temple." Da Xiang said.

"Sounds good to me!" Ren said.

"Alright, let's go!" Maru exclaimed.

Arashi looked triumphantly at Isamu as he removed his hand from the younger teen's mouth.

"You're boring." Isamu said.

"Calm and composed." Arashi replied.

"You said that before! How can you say that you're calm and composed when you don't even do anything? How is that related?" Isamu nearly-shouted.

Shinobu and Ren sighed as the brothers began arguing.

"_Idiots…_" Luna thought as she watched the two.

Da Xiang and Aguma merely looked at each other in bewilderment.

"Would you two please stop that?" Shinobu asked, a tick mark appearing on his forehead as the two continued to argue.

"Stop what?" Arashi asked, narrowing his eyes at the cream-haired blader.

"Arguing." Shinobu replied.

"We weren't arguing." Arashi muttered, turning to look out the window.

Isamu rolled his eyes and turned to look out the opposite window.

"Oh, I think I see the Great Wall, guys!" Ren exclaimed after a few moments.

"Yeah, there it is!" Maru exclaimed.

"Awesome!" Isamu said.

Shinobu turned eagerly to look, but Arashi merely glanced up, smiled slightly at the enthusiasm of the others, and then resumed his usual indifferent composure.

"Well, here we are. Go ahead and explore, but be back here in a half hour." Da Xiang said as the group pulled up in a parking lot close to the Wall.

"Awesome!" Ren was the first one out of the van, with Isamu and Maru close behind. Shinobu followed close after, but Arashi took his time getting out and following the others, determined not to lose them.

"Aren't you guys going to go join them?" Da Xiang asked, glancing into the back seat as Aguma, Bao, and Wang Hu Zhong got out to follow Galaxy Flame.

"Whoa, this is huge!" Ren exclaimed as she reached a doorway leading to the stairs that led up to the top of the tower that was looming over their heads.

"Well, it isn't called the Great Wall of China for nothing." Chao Xin said as he caught up to the group.

"Arashi seems a bit slow, is he not used to exertion for some reason, despite all his talk of training?" Mei Mei wondered aloud, looking back at the bluenette, who was slowly walking up the hill towards them, breathing heavily and pressing his hand to his side.

"Dang it." Shinobu and Isamu muttered. "Hang on a sec Arashi, we're coming!" the two started down the hill towards their teammate, but he held up a hand, signaling them to stop.

"Is he alright?" Aguma asked.

Ren sighed. "He's injured. We aren't supposed to allow him to move around too much until he heals. He was barely allowed to stay on the team as it is." her brown eyes widened slightly in worry as Arashi stopped and leaned against the rail for support, trying to catch his breath.

"Injured?" Aguma raised an eyebrow. "Then he must be a pretty strong blader if Tsubasa kept him on the team."

"Well, he did beat all of us and become the team leader." Ren said, watching as Arashi continued laboring up the hill, reaching them a few minutes later.

"Don't make me call the hospital, I will if you do that again." Isamu threatened, earning himself an emerald-colored glare for his trouble.

"Gahh! Look at the time! I'm sorry guys, but we can't go up there right now, it's about to close and we were due back at Beylin Temple a while ago." Da Xiang said suddenly. "We can come back tomorrow."

"But the match is tomorrow, isn't it?" Sierra spoke up.

"Right, how could I forget?" Da Xiang sighed. "Well, we'll have to fit it in somehow. Let's get back to the van."

Arashi moaned quietly. "_You're kidding me! I just got up here, and keeping up my tough guy act is taking up a lot of the energy I'm using right now. At least going downhill is easier than going uphill."_

The bluenette hesitated at the top of the hill where he stood, watching his teammates running down the hill to the van after Da Xiang, while he was still trying to catch his breath and gather his fragments of energy from the climb.

"Hey, you okay?" a deep voice sounded quietly in his ear, coming from his left side.

Arashi nearly jumped out of his skin and whirled.

"I'm fine." he said, seeing Aguma and Bao.

Aguma raised an eyebrow. "What was that? Sorry I scared you."

Arashi narrowed his eyes and glared at the Legendary Blader, then clenched his teeth and pressed a hand to his side, closing his eyes and stumbling forwards. Aguma reacted and caught the bluenette as he fainted.

"Let's get him to the van." Aguma said, picking up Arashi and practically running towards the van.

**Me: Alright, so that chapter's done! It was really a bit of a challenge to keep track of all four OCs, but it was fun! Their battles will start in the next chapter. Also, there is a new poll up on my profile, if you guys could go check it out. Thanks for reading, and I'll see you next week with the next chapter!**


	2. Galaxy Flame vs Sheng Zai Shili: Part 1

**I'm back, and on time this week! (Well, actually, I'm early, but I wanted to get this chapter out there.) The battles of GalaxyFlame vs. Sheng Zai Shili begin in this chapter, but the other battles will be in the next, as I only fit one into this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Gingka: Galaxy doesn't own MFB, only her OCs. To Dazzler Angel, (owner of Sierra Crystals) Graceful Amaryllis, (owner of Garaitz Villanueva del Ponte) SeraphimStarlight13, (Owner of Aurora Glaciate) and RedPhoenix10123780. (owner of Luna Narazuka.) Thanks for submitting your OCs!**

* * *

"_Arashi?"_

"Mmm…"

"_Arashi, are you okay?"_

"What…"

"_Arashi, can you hear me?"_

Arashi moaned and opened his eyes. Isamu and the rest of his team were bending over him, with concerned looks on their faces.

"Arashi!"

The bluenette looked from one concerned face to another.

"What happened?" Arashi muttered.

"You fell unconscious. Aguma-san brought you back here." Isamu replied.

"How do you feel?" Da Xiang asked, entering the room.

"Everything hurts…" Arashi muttered. "Where are we?"

"Beylin Temple. Our medical team fixed you up a bit, but you need to lie still." Da Xiang replied.

"What about the tournament?"

"Three team members are enough. We were going to do a tag-team battle, but since you can't fight, we won't request it." Sierra said, entering the room. "Speaking of the tournament, it's time to go."

Isamu glanced up at Da Xiang, who nodded.

"Go, we'll take care of him here."

"Come on guys. We'll win it for him." Shinobu said, turning to leave.

"What? We're going to win it, not you!" Luna said.

Da Xiang smiled slightly as the two teams left, arguing the whole way.

"I want to watch, at least." Arashi muttered, closing his eyes.

"And you will. There's a TV right here if you're feeling good enough to sit up." Da Xiang said, pointing to the wall.

Arashi slowly pushed himself up onto his elbows as Da Xiang turned on the TV screen.

"The battles won't start for another half hour or so. Here's the remote if you want to change the channel. Mei Mei should be here in a moment with some pillows to prop you up." the Zurafa wielder said, leaving the room.

* * *

"Alright, so who's facing who?" Isamu asked once both teams were safely on the way to the tournament.

"Well, I think that's for each team to decide separately, isn't it?" Ren spoke up, glancing back at Sheng Zai Shili.

"Yes, it is." Sierra said.

"Pshh, I don't see any problem with us deciding together." Luna spoke up. "At least both teams would know who they were facing."

"Hey, I have a quick question for you guys." Garaitz said suddenly.

"What is it?" Shinobu asked.

"Well, Zero Kurogane won Neo Battle Bladers, right? No offense to any of you, but shouldn't he be on the team instead of one of you?"

Shinobu sighed. "That's the one question I was afraid of." he muttered.

"Why is that? Did something happen where he wasn't allowed to be on the team?" Luna asked.

"Yes, something did." Isamu replied. "Arashi was the only one on our team who saw exactly what, but according to Shinobu and Ren, they were attacked by the DNA bladers, they went to get help, and Zero disappeared."

"We haven't seen him since, but Arashi has told us that Gingka Hagane showed up and rescued him. We don't know where he is or why he's still missing." Shinobu said.

"I see…" Garaitz and the others fell silent.

"Anyway, battle order?" Maru spoke up a few minutes later.

"Right, let's get working on that." Sierra said. "Aurora, anyone in particular you want to battle?"

"Hmm?" Aurora glanced up from braiding a few strands of her violet hair. "No, not really. Thanks for asking."

"Let's just decide what order our own teams will battle, then tell each other." Shinobu suggested. "I don't want to have to pick and potentially hurt anyone's feelings."

"That's a good idea, Shinobu." Garaitz said.

Shinobu smiled and turned to the rest of his team.

"I want to go first, no matter what." Isamu said. "I have to fight for Arashi, since he can't."

"Then I'll go second, since I'm carrying Zero's hopes with me as well. He wouldn't want to miss out on the first round." Shinobu sighed.

"You're going to leave me for third? That's annoying." Ren muttered.

"Sorry Ren, but we can't afford to lose in the first round. No offense to you, but you aren't the strongest member of our team, and we saw how those guys trained last night. How about this: You can go first in the next round." Shinobu said.

"Fine, but you two had better not lose this thing." Ren said.

"We won't." Shinobu promised, turning to look out the window.

"Alright, so I'm going first. Who wants to go second?" Sierra asked her teammates.

"I want to go second." Luna spoke up. "I'll defeat whatever idiot they put up against me."

"Well, I think that Luna should go third, if at all, since she is the sub member." Garaitz spoke up.

"Hey! Just because I'm the sub doesn't mean that I'm weak!" Luna protested.

"We know, Luna, but I have to agree with Garaitz. You aren't weak, but you are the weakest blader on the team, and we can't afford to lose in the first round. You can go third, if that's alright with everyone else, and Garaitz or Aurora can go second."

"Garaitz can go second; I'm not that strong anyway." Aurora said quietly.

"Are you sure, Aurora?" Garaitz asked.

Aurora nodded, twirling another strand of her violet hair around her fingers.

"Then it's decided." Sierra said. "I will go first, followed by Garaitz. If either one of us loses, Luna will take the battle. Are you guys done?" the brunette glanced up at Galaxy Flame.

"Yeah, we're done. So, who are we facing?" Shinobu asked.

"Well, I'm going first." Sierra replied.

"Then you're facing me!" Isamu smirked.

"And I'm second." Garaitz said.

"Then I'm facing you." Shinobu grinned.

"Which leaves me to face Ren, right?" Luna spoke up.

"Yeah, if there is a need for a third match." Isamu smirked.

"We're going to knock you out in the first two matches!" Ren grinned.

"Yeah right!" Sierra said. "We'll defeat you!"

Aguma and Bao, sitting in the front seat, glanced at each other and smiled as the two teams began arguing over who would win.

"Oh yeah? Well my Shinobi Kerbecs will beat your bey!" Isamu challenged, holding up the silver and red synchrom.

Sierra smirked. "You can try, but Thunder Angel won't go down easily!" she said, holding up a blue and red bey.

"Well, even if Isamu is defeated, none of your attacks will break through my Ninja Salamander!" Shinobu held up his silver and orange bey.

"Conquistador Valkyrius will not be an opponent you can defeat." Garaitz replied, holding up her silver and black bey.

"My Thief Phoenix won't be defeated, even if you get through Isamu or Shinobu!" Ren smirked, holding up the silver and gold bey.

"Midnight Eclipse is not a bey to be underestimated, so don't get ahead of yourself." Luna said, showing off her white and black bey.

"Well, you guys will just have to settle this in the stadium then, because we're here." Aguma announced as he parked.

"Yeah! Here we go!" Isamu cheered, jumping out of the van and heading for their team room with the rest of Galaxy Flame following close behind.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the first round of the official Beyblade World Championships! Many dedicated bladers have entered, with tons of skill! Here, before our very eyes, the representative teams of China and Japan will face off to see who will move on, and who will go down to defeat and have to battle their way through for the Wild Card? Let's find out!"

The crowd cheered.

"Now, please welcome our very own Chinese team, Team Sheng Zai Shili!"

The crowd cheered as the four girls walked out, waving at the crowd.

"And their first round opponents from Japan, Team Galaxy Flame!"

Shinobu, Ren, Isamu, and Maru waved as the crowd began booing them.

"What? Why aren't they cheering for us?" Ren exclaimed angrily.

"Master Madoka warned me about this." Maru spoke up. "We're in China, not Japan. The crowd likes our opponents, so they're booing us. She also said that if we can show our power and spirit, they might start cheering for us, but we shouldn't count on it."

"We just have to ignore them, and those who aren't battling should try to cheer louder." Shinobu said.

"Yeah. We can do that!" Isamu said, although his mind was clearly not on the stadium in front of them.

"Will the first two bladers please step up to the stadium?" China DJ asked.

Sierra instantly began striding towards the stadium.

"Isamu." Shinobu's voice snapped the bluenette out of his momentary daze.

"Huh?"

"You're up."

"Oh! Sorry." Isamu jumped over the rail and ran to the stadium, where Sierra was already waiting.

"Don't be too distracted, Isamu." Arashi muttered, watching his brother raise his launcher.

"Let's go!" Sierra said, raising her launcher.

"Three!" DJ started the countdown.

"Two!" Sierra shouted.

"One." Isamu said.

"Let it Rip!"

"Go, Angel!" Sierra called, sending her blue and red bey charging at Isamu's red and silver one.

"Counter it, Kerbecs!" Isamu called half-heartedly.

"Isamu, focus!" Arashi growled.

Angel slammed into Kerbecs, sending the other bey flying.

"Gahh! Kerbecs!" Isamu panicked.

"Stay calm Isamu! You can do it!" Ren and Shinobu shouted above the booing of the crowd.

Isamu took a deep breath in relief as his bey landed back in the stadium.

"_I'll finish this quickly."_ he thought.

"Kerbecs, Triflame Attack!"

The silver and red bey shot out flames as it barreled around the stadium.

"Angel, Wings of Terror!" Sierra called, as the angel locked within her bey appeared and flapped its wings, sending multiple feathers flying at the three-headed dog that was circling and breathing flames at it.

"Kerbecs!" Isamu cried out as his flames were slashed to pieces and he lost control of his bey.

Arashi growled under his breath. "Focus, Isamu!" he shouted. "You can't beat her without focusing!"

"For all his calm outer appearance and usual mask, he sure does get into these battles." Mei Mei commented, watching from the doorway.

"It's his brother battling and he's losing, of course he's getting into it." Da Xiang replied.

"Come on Kerbecs, attack!" Isamu called, sending his silver and red bey flying at Angel once again.

"Finish him! Lightning Assault!" Sierra called.

Instantly, the entire stadium began to shake, as cracks formed underneath Angel's performance tip and spread outwards.

"Run, Kerbecs!" Isamu called, but it was too late. The stadium underneath his bey collapsed, dragging Kerbecs down with it.

"Kerbecs, sleep out! Ladies and gentlemen, Sierra wins!"

* * *

**Alright, now for a reply to a guest review (Ayra) and an important note about future stories! (Related to the poll mentioned in the last chapter, there's a preview here as well!)**

**Ayra: I hadn't seen the video you mentioned, but I did see the pictures! Also, any further replies to your reviews will be posted as reviews under the same chapter, so that I don't have to remember to put them in the A/Ns and so that you don't have to wait so long for a reply. XD**

**As for the poll mentioned in the last chapter, (which I see quite a few people did actually go check out) It was just my creative way of announcing a new story. Yeah, I'm not kidding, Stormflight and the Steel Warriors are back for another epic adventure! I posted an announcement pic on DeviantArt this last week, if you want to go check that out, as well as the cover for this story (also posted here.) Now, here's a little sneak peek from the new Stormflight story, which will likely be posted once I'm done with Hikou Rising.**

They were legends. Everyone in Japan knew their names, knew their story. The rest of the world, however, had yet to hear anything more than rumors of them, had yet to even see their faces. And that was how they hoped to keep it. Their intent after that one particular day in mid-summer was to at last be able to hang up their systems and be normal, to spend time with the families they had created in the middle of it all, the friends and allies that they had gained. Unfortunately for them, however, this was not to last.

**And that's it, that's all you guys get. XD Until next time, Galaxy out!**


	3. Galaxy Flame vs Sheng Zai Shili: Part 2

**Okay, I'm back! This chapter concludes the match between Sheng Zai Shili and Galaxy Flame, and includes another peek into Gingka's thoughts as he hides in the shadows. Enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm sorry, guys."

"It's alright, Isamu. We'll win the next two matches." Shinobu said.

"Hey, at least I get to battle!" Ren exclaimed.

"Yeah, but if Shinobu loses you won't." Isamu pointed out.

"Which means he can't lose!" Ren exclaimed.

"No pressure, Shinobu." Isamu laughed.

Shinobu grinned. "Don't worry, I won't lose. Our run in the world championships will not end in the first round."

"It had better not. If we lose, we can't follow in the footsteps of the Legendary Bladers, and we can't stop the DNA either!" Ren exclaimed.

"We'll win, we can beat them." Isamu said confidently.

"Will the next two bladers please step up to the stadium?" DJ asked.

"Good luck, Shinobu!" Maru called as the cream-haired blader headed for the stadium.

"Ladies and gentlemen, from team Galaxy Flame, please welcome Shinobu Hiryuin!" DJ said. The crowd remained silent.

"And from our own Sheng Zai Shili, please welcome Garaitz Villanueva del Ponte!"

The crowd, much to the dismay of Shinobu, burst out cheering and chanting Garaitz's name as the lavender-haired blader stepped up to the stadium.

"You will not win here. We will continue on to the second round." Shinobu said.

"We'll see about that." Garaitz replied calmly, raising her launcher.

"Are you ready, bladers?" DJ asked. Shinobu raised his launcher in response.

"Then three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

"Let it Rip!"

"Go, Salamander!" Shinobu called.

"Valkyrius!" Garaitz called.

Violet, gold, black and silver slammed into orange and silver, and Salamander was soon sent flying.

"Salamander!" Shinobu called.

"I know your tricks. I watched Neo battle Bladers." Garaitz said.

"You don't know all of my tricks." Shinobu grinned as Salamander landed and instantly disappeared, appearing behind Valkyrius to slam into it before disappearing again.

"Oh yeah! It's Shinobu's barrage attack!" Ren exclaimed.

"Yeah, but the jagged edges of Valkyrius's warrior wheel are causing some heavy damage to Salamander! Shinobu, be careful!" Maru called.

"Jagged edges? So, Valkyrius is an attack type." Shinobu said.

"Yes, it is." Garaitz replied. "And not an easy opponent to defeat, mind you."

"That much I can see. Salamander!" Shinobu said, pulling his silver and orange bey to a defensive position in the center of the stadium.

"Allow me. Valkyrius!" Garaitz yelled, causing her bey to circle Salamander.

"Special move, Dominant Judgment!"

The slender form of Valkyrius soon appeared above the stadium, spreading her white wings and holding a large ball of dark gold energy in her hands.

"Salamander!" Shinobu called, and the legendary creature rose from its bey to stand opposite Valkyrius. The moment Salamander appeared, Valkyrius threw her ball of energy at it, knocking it-and Shinobu- to the ground and causing a huge explosion.

"Shinobu!" the cream-haired blader could hear his teammates calling out to him.

"Salamander, Phantom Fire Shot!" he called quickly, attacking Valkyrius before it could finish pulling back from its special move.

"Valkyrius, Angelic Shield!" Garaitz's voice rose over the sound of Salamander's charge. A second explosion occurred.

"Did that do it?" Isamu asked.

"Not yet." Maru replied, her computer picking up both Salamander and Valkyrius still spinning in the stadium.

"You have power, I'll give you that. Very few have withstood my special move." Shinobu said.

"Thanks, you too." Garaitz replied.

"But, this is where it ends." Shinobu said.

"Agreed." Garaitz replied.

The two grinned across the stadium at each other for a few moments, silent, amber eyes clashing with light green. The watching crowd held their breaths, waiting to see who would make a move first.

"Valkyrius, Cross Line Judgment!"

"Salamander, Soul Ring Assault!"

Two balls of dark gold energy clashed with a flaming tornado, causing a third explosion.

"Kyahh!" Shinobu and Garaitz's voices could be heard yelling above the wind and explosion that their beys were causing.

Arashi meanwhile, still watching from Beylin Temple, narrowed his eyes, peering into the settling dust as well as he could to see who had won out.

"Shinobu?"

"Garaitz?"

The bladers of the two teams called their teammates' names, wondering who had won.

"It's over." Garaitz said, spotting her bey lying motionless on the stadium floor.

Shinobu closed his eyes and caught Salamander out of the air.

"You fought well. It was an honor to be your opponent." he said.

Garaitz smiled as she picked up her bey. "Thank you, Shinobu."

Shinobu opened his eyes and smiled, then turned and walked back to his teammates, who practically tackled him to the ground in excitement.

"Yeah! We won one! Now we just have to win the next match and we're done!" Isamu cheered.

Ren smirked, looking at Luna across the stadium. "Just one more. Don't worry, I won't lose!"

"I'm sorry guys. I wasn't strong enough." Garaitz said as she returned to her teammates.

"Well then, you just need to get stronger. I thought you'd lose." Luna said.

"Luna! Be nice!" Sierra exclaimed.

"Well, it's the truth." Luna replied.

Garaitz sighed and looked at the ground.

"Look, just get out there and defeat Ren." Sierra said.

"It's okay, Garaitz. He was just too strong." Aurora spoke up.

"Yeah, I'll beat him the next time we battle." Garaitz said, smiling at her teammate.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please give it up for Luna Narazuka of team Sheng Zai Shili and Ren Kurenai of team Galaxy Flame!" DJ said as the two girls made their way to the stadium.

"Go get her, Ren!" Isamu called.

"Win it for Japan!" Shinobu yelled.

"Yeah, count on it!" Ren replied, raising her launcher.

"_Idiots._" Luna thought as she raised her launcher.

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

"Let it Rip!"

"Go, Phoenix! I'll finish this with one attack!" Ren called.

"Don't underestimate me and my Eclipse." Luna said.

"Phoenix, Molten Wing!" Ren called, ignoring Luna's words.

"Eclipse, Wild Night!" Luna called, unleashing a heavy barrage attack.

"Ahh, Phoenix!" Ren called as her bey was nearly blown away. "Keep going!"

"It's useless." Luna said calmly.

"Hah! Gotcha!" Ren called as Phoenix attacked, stopping Eclipse in its tracks.

Luna raised an eyebrow. "So, you do have some skill, for an idiot."

"Hey!" Ren protested. "Phoenix, Molten Wing!"

"That's the only move she's got! Finish her, Luna!" Sierra called.

"Very well. Eclipse!" Luna called, attacking.

"Not today!" Ren called, dodging.

"Keep it up Ren! You can do it!" Isamu and Shinobu called.

"What?" Maru exclaimed suddenly. "No way!"

"What is it?" Isamu leaned over the young mechanic's shoulder to look at her screen.

"Eclipse… it's rotating to the left!" Maru replied.

"Reverse rotation? No way!" Shinobu exclaimed.

"Uwahh! How did it come from that direction?" Ren wailed as Phoenix was hit hard.

"Ren, listen! It's reverse rotation, you have to be careful!" Maru yelled.

"Reverse rotation? You have to be kidding me! Phoenix!" Ren exclaimed.

"It's no use!" Luna smirked.

"Attack, Phoenix!" Ren called.

Phoenix charged rapidly at Eclipse, but was easily repelled.

"Eclipse is a defense type, you won't get anywhere by just attacking head-on like that because of the reverse rotation!" Maru called.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Ren asked.

"Use all your power in one single attack!" Isamu called.

"Huh?" the bluenette's teammates looked at him in surprise.

"It's risky, but it works! You have to try!" Isamu called.

"Okay then, let's go Phoenix!" Ren called. "Molten Wing!"

"You're boring with your one move." Luna said. "Eclipse, Special move! Black Eclipse!"

Ren screamed in surprise and fear as all of the light in the stadium disappeared.

"What is this? I can't see a thing!" Isamu exclaimed.

"Phoenix! Where are you? What happened to the light?" Ren was panicking.

"Calm down Ren! You can do it!" Shinobu called.

All at once, the light returned.

"Phoenix!" Ren fell to her knees in shock, spotting her silver and gold bey lying motionless in the bottom of the stadium, with Eclipse circling it menacingly for a few seconds before returning to Luna's hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen, with Phoenix's sleep out, our team Sheng Zai Shili moves on to the second round!"

"No way… we… we lost?" Isamu and Shinobu were stunned.

"I'm sorry guys." Ren muttered as she returned to her teammates.

"It's okay Ren. There will be another World Championships, I hope." Shinobu replied.

"Great, there go our chances of defeating the DNA." Isamu muttered.

The group slowly walked back to the van, their disappointment showing on their faces. Their opponents, meanwhile, were chattering away excitedly in the back of the van, triumph showing on their faces as Galaxy Flame slowly climbed into their seats and closed the van door.

* * *

"So, this time around, Japan lost to China." Da Xiang commented.

"Not for good." Arashi said.

Da Xiang raised an eyebrow.

Arashi turned and grinned, pointing his finger at the TV screen. "That team had better make it all the way to the semifinals of the first block. We will meet them there as the Wild Card."

"You already know about that?" Da Xiang was surprised.

"Nobody else bothered to read the rule book? It's only logical, after all. In the previous world championships, your team was the Wild Card." Arashi replied calmly.

"You paid attention when you were younger then. Most people have forgotten the events of the previous World Championships because of the Nemesis Crisis, especially those who were as young as you were when they happened." Da Xiang said.

Arashi shrugged and closed his eyes. "I'm not most people." he replied calmly.

"I can see that." Da Xiang said. "Either way, this will give you time to rest up for the Wild Card matches, as you will have to wait until the second round ends for them to begin."

"Whatever." Arashi replied, turning over to face the wall. Da Xiang soon left, mystified by the teen's knowledge.

* * *

_So, Galaxy Flame lost. That's not too bad, as long as they can win the Wild Card spot. This may actually be safer for them in the long run, as the Wild Card matches aren't broadcast worldwide. The DNA isn't likely to focus on the teams that lost in the first and second rounds, making it easier for Galaxy Flame to creep up on them. However, they won't be getting as much of a challenge as they would if they were to go through the main tournament, which could be a bad thing. Of course, with the proper training, they still have a chance to win. _

_Just because a team got dropped out into the Wild Card matches doesn't mean that they are weak, it just means that they aren't as strong as the teams they faced. Galaxy Flame, the entire team holds a huge potential, they just have to unlock it. _

_Perhaps it is time to step in, but perhaps not. The time will come eventually, but it may not be until after the tournament. They just need training, but not only that: they need the knowledge that the bonds they have with their friends are what can carry them further than anything else. Benkei may stick to his training system, but that isn't all that it takes. Mere training didn't defeat Nemesis. _

_If it was just about training, then Kyoya could have easily passed me. If it was just about training, then defeating Nemesis would have been a piece of cake. But it wasn't. training can only get a blader so far, then they have to depend on their friends to help carry them further. Galaxy Flame needs to learn this, needs to keep the relationships they create during this tournament, because it is those relationships, those bonds with other bladers, that will carry them to the top._

* * *

**Shinobu: Wait, what? We lost?**

**Me: It was more interesting!**

**Ren: Yeah, but we lost!**

**Me: You're in the wild card matches!**

**Isamu: Why did we have to lose?**

**Me: You get a rematch later! Now shut up before I teleport you all to the moon!**

**All:-gulp and obey-**


	4. Training at Beylin Temple

**Alright, I'm back! I had to cram for a while to get this chapter done on time, but I did it! Enjoy!**

**Gingka: Galaxy doesn't own MFB.**

* * *

"I'm sorry Arashi. We couldn't make it." Isamu said as he and the others entered the room where Arashi was waiting, leaning against the pillows with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

"I told you to read the rule book, didn't I?" the bluenette said, opening his eyes and looking at the group.

"What? Did we break a rule or something?" Ren asked nervously.

"No, you didn't know about the Wild Card matches. We're still in this tournament."

"We are?!" the others were surprised.

Arashi grinned and nodded. "We have to wait until the second round is over, then we battle through to the end. If we win the Wild Card, we can face Sheng Zai Shili again, and next time, we will beat them."

"Alright!" Isamu punched the air.

"In the meantime, you are free to stay here while Arashi recovers." Da Xiang said, entering the room. "Once he has recovered, you can go to the Wild Card matches. You have about a week."

"And in the meantime, we can train." Arashi said.

Da Xiang smiled. "Well, you might as well. Although, Sheng Zai Shili will still beat you, even if you do make it through the Wild Card matches."

"Whoa, hang on a second Arashi! I'll tie you to that bed if you dare try to get up and train right now." Isamu threatened.

"Challenge accepted." Arashi replied with a smirk.

A tick mark appeared on Isamu's forehead. "What did you just say?!" he almost shouted.

Arashi closed his eyes and regained his nonchalant composure, but the hint of a smirk remained around his mouth.

Ren and Shinobu looked at each other and sweatdropped.

* * *

A few hours later found the group, including Arashi, out in the main training area of Beylin Temple. Despite all of his protesting, Arashi had been confined to a wheelchair, where he was too occupied with pouting to bother launching his bey, which was trapped in his hand. Maru looked at the silver and black Chimera with a longing to take it apart and figure out just how a bey that her computer clearly marked as a stamina type could have such speed and attack power. For the moment, she contented herself with trying to analyze Isamu's bey, which was zipping around rapidly and taking out target after target with varying accuracy.

"Go, Kerbecs!" the bluenette called, nearly missing his next target.

"You need more control, Isamu. How many times do I have to tell you, it's not speed, it's control!" Arashi called after a few more minutes.

"You're one to talk, Mr. I'm-So-Fast-I-Can-Move-At-Nearly-Light-Speed!" Isamu retorted, but slowed his bey down a bit, greatly increasing his accuracy.

"It's not light speed, it's the speed of sound." Arashi retorted. "Plus, skill comes before speed anyway."

"The speed of sound?" Ren and Maru exclaimed.

Shinobu remained silent, but his eyes narrowed as he glanced back at the brunette.

"That should be impossible for a stamina type like Chimera!" Maru exclaimed.

Arashi shrugged. "Apparently it isn't." he replied, crossing his arms and closing his eyes.

"Can I see your bey?" Maru asked.

"No." came a slightly growling reply as the teen opened his eyes, narrowing them at Maru.

"Why not?" the pink-haired mechanic asked, pouting. "You'll have to let me repair it sometime."

"I can repair it myself." Arashi replied, ignoring Maru's attempt at using her cuteness to win him over.

"You know bey repair?" Maru raised an eyebrow.

"A little."

"Enough to repair cracks?"

"No."

"Then let me see it. Cracks are the worst type of damage, since they can rip a bey apart." Maru said, reaching for Arashi's bey, but he snatched his hand out of her reach.

"I said no." the bluenette snarled, causing Maru to step back in nervousness.

The young mechanic sighed, wishing that she had Madoka's persistence and seeming fearlessness when it came to convincing bladers about repairing their beys. Perhaps she should call her. After all, it would only take a second. As Maru thought about it, her laptop gave her an alert: Madoka was calling her.

"Hey Chief!"

"Hey Maru! How's it going?" Madoka asked, her turquoise eyes sparkling.

"Well, we lost, but you probably already know that. The others are training, except for Arashi, who's busy pouting in a wheelchair and won't let me see his bey." Maru replied.

"Did you try explaining to him about what the damage can do?"

"Yes. He won't listen."

"Well, if he won't give it to you, then there's not really anything you can do about it." Madoka sighed. "Don't worry, I'm sure he'll come around eventually. I have to go now. You guys be careful!"

"Will do!" Maru replied cheerfully.

Madoka smiled. "Goodbye Maru. I'll talk to you later."

Maru closed her laptop and sighed.

"Go, Phoenix!" Ren shouted, sending her bey smashing into several targets.

"Hey, Ren! I bet my Kerbecs can smash targets faster than your Phoenix!" Isamu called, sending his silver and red bey to spin alongside Ren's silver and gold one.

Ren smirked. "You're on! I won't lose to a defense type in the speed department, that's for sure!"

"We'll see about that." Isamu grinned.

* * *

_They seem happy enough without me. There has barely been any mention of my name since the tournament started. Have they already forgotten about me? There was enough worry on their part before, during the selection tournament. The fact that they got mad at Arashi proves that. The only mention of my name has been from Sheng Zai Shili so far. Galaxy Flame seemed to avoid it. Perhaps I've caused them pain by not showing up sooner? Maybe I should have just gone ahead and returned to the spotlight, rather than remaining in the shadows as I was told. However, I don't dare to actually do so, to disobey __him.__ I've seen his temper already, that fiery spirit that burns inside of him doesn't only appear during battles. For now, I'll obey, but I am not sure I can take staying hidden much longer._

* * *

"Go, Phoenix!"

"Kerbecs!"

Isamu and Ren smashed through target after target, their beys spinning speed-for-speed, seemingly completely in sync.

"Hey, let me in on this!" Shinobu said, as Salamander joined Phoenix and Kerbecs. The three beys continued on, smashing through targets with near-equal speed and power.

* * *

_Their skills are improving. Day by day, hour by hour, minute by minute, and second by second; Galaxy Flame is growing stronger. Already, they are a huge threat to the DNA team. However, right now, that's all they are: a threat. With more training, and the proper training, they can become the downfall of the DNA team. And they will. Zero and I will wait, to back them up, and when the time comes, we will soar into action, together. Zero is growing antsy just waiting around like this, I can see it in his eyes. Hopefully, he won't have to wait much longer._

* * *

"Let it rip!"

"Arashi! You're supposed to be resting!" Isamu protested as the silver and black Chimera joined their group.

"So?" Arashi leaned against a nearby pillar and crossed his arms, grinning.

"It's not like you can stop me."

Isamu sweatdropped. "Are you ever going to listen when anyone tells you to rest?"

"Nope. Chimera!"

"Get it, Phoenix!" Ren called.

Arashi smirked. "That won't work."

Chimera rose quickly and effortlessly out of its bey, sending Ren's Phoenix flying at the moment of impact.

Isamu sighed. "Guess it can't be helped. Kerbecs!"

"Nope." Arashi said, attacking and sending Kerbecs flying as well.

"Salamander! Blazing Ring Shot!"

"Chimera, Triple Storming Fire!"

Chimera quickly surrounded Shinobu's orange flames with a ring of ominous black ones, snuffing out Salamander's flames and extra copies.

Aguma, watching nearby, narrowed his eyes at the attack.

Shinobu growled under his breath in frustration as Chimera tightened his ring, closing in on Salamander.

Arashi suddenly whirled as a silver and dark purple bey came in contact with his own.

"Kronos! Exploding Fist!" Aguma called.

"Run, Chimera!" Arashi reacted, his silver and black synchrom barely evading the debris that Kronos was kicking up.

"What is that?" Isamu asked fearfully as Kerbecs landed at his feet, wobbling dangerously.

"Gahh!" Ren screamed and ducked as Phoenix smashed into a pillar behind her, motionless.

"Wha-?" Shinobu took a step back in fear as Salamander landed at his feet, barely still spinning.

Aguma smirked. "What, afraid of my power? Come on!"

"Attack, Kerbecs!" Isamu called, sending his bey flying at the ring of debris. However, he was easily knocked back, and caught his silver and red bey out of the air as it flew towards him.

"_I can't attack head-on or Salamander will end up like Kerbecs._" Shinobu thought. "_I also only have enough power for one more attack, so I can't waste too much time or Salamander will sleep-out. The only thing I need to do is get around that wall. But how?_"

Maru watched silently from the sidelines, her computer scanning Kronos. Ren seemed scared at the sudden outburst of attack power being generated by Aguma's Kronos. Isamu's face held a mixture of awe and disappointment at being knocked out so easily. Shinobu's eyes were filled with fear, surprise, and awe, as they narrowed in concentration. Arashi's face was expressionless, no; near-expressionless. A hint of a smirk was playing around his mouth as his emerald eyes blazed with excitement. He was looking Aguma right in the eye, a move which seemed to surprise the older blader, who had one eyebrow raised slightly.

"Salamander! Special move: Blazing Ring Shot!" Shinobu called suddenly, attracting Aguma's attention to him.

The Kronos blader's eyes widened in surprise at the ring of fiery illusions now surrounding his ring of wind and debris.

"Impressive," he commented, "but it won't get through Kronos's defenses."

"It's worth the try!" Shinobu called as his ring of flames began closing in on Aguma's swirling wall of debris. The two rings pushed against each other for a while, and several of the larger pieces of debris that Aguma was levitating smashed into the ground and walls around them.

Shinobu threw his arms up to protect his face as the two moves exploded. His olive green eyes barely caught the flash of silver and orange that flew past him to smash into a pillar behind him.

As the dust began to settle, Aguma applauded.

"Impressive. You learned from Kerbecs's mistake and nearly broke through the wall by attacking all of it at once, a technique that I did not expect. However, it wasn't enough in the end."

Shinobu fell to his knees in defeat.

"Now, wasn't there one more of you?" Aguma turned back to Arashi, who was leaning calmly against a nearby pillar with his eyes closed and arms crossed.

The wind picked up again as Kronos rapidly repaired the portions of the wall that Shinobu had torn down. Aguma looked around for Chimera, but found no sign of the silver and black bey.

"I doubt you forfeited, since you bothered to dodge." Aguma said, narrowing his eyes at the bluenette who was facing him.

"Of course not. I have no reason to forfeit." Arashi said.

"But where is Chimera?" Maru asked, scanning the area, but finding no sign of the bey.

"I've learned many things as a Legendary Blader." Aguma said. "One of those things, one that Gingka taught me, was this:"

The entire group, minus Arashi, seemed to lean in towards Aguma as he paused and looked up.

"If it's not on the ground, and it's not with the blader, then it's in the sky. Am I correct?"

Arashi opened his eyes and grinned.

"Chimera, Constellation Tornado Strike!" he yelled, stepping away from the pillar as he became surrounded by black flames, Chimera appearing in the sky and roaring from all three heads as it dove down on Kronos.

A huge explosion threw everyone but Aguma to the ground as Chimera collided with Kronos.

"Whoa! What was that?" Maru asked as she got up and dusted herself off.

"Arashi!" Isamu exclaimed, rushing over to his brother, who had managed to get up, but was struggling to remain so as he pressed a hand to his side.

"You have more power than I expected." Aguma said, holding up a hand.

Arashi hissed in pain as he pushed Isamu away.

"Chimera!"

The silver and black bey charged Kronos, but the Saturn bey leapt into Aguma's hand.

Arashi narrowed his eyes at the older blader, panting.

"I've seen enough. You have power, Arashi, but right now, you are in no condition for any level of hard battling. Go rest, and I'll meet you again in battle some other day."

Arashi grunted in response as he fell to his knees, catching Chimera out of the air at the same time.

Isamu and Shinobu quickly slid their arms underneath Arashi's, helping him stand and carefully walking him back to the wheelchair he had left only minutes before.

Later that night, Aguma quietly crept out of his room, careful not to wake up the others sleeping on either side of his walls. The Kronos wielder tiptoed down the hallway, past the rooms of Wang Hu Zhong, Sheng Zai Shili, and Galaxy Flame. He stalked the shadows across the training area, watching the closed doors of the dozens of bladers who regularly trained at Beylin Temple. Eventually, he reached the front gate, and let himself out through a side door.

"I thought you would be here." he called softly.

A figure standing on top of a nearby rock pillar half-turned, the moonlight illuminating his face as he smiled at Aguma. Two long, tattered pieces of white fabric waved slightly in a playful breeze behind him.

"You knew where I was all along, didn't you?" Gingka asked, turning back to his stargazing.

"You aren't that hard to find." Aguma smirked, leaning against the pillar.

Gingka closed his eyes and smiled. "Guess not."

"So, why are you here, instead of in Japan?" Aguma asked, looking up at the redhead.

"Galaxy Flame."

"I guessed that much. Why are you with them?"

"I have to protect them from the DNA. Japan's new Ace, Zero, was attacked about a week and a half ago, and the DNA will surely be after Galaxy Flame now that they're in the Championships. However, this little twist that Sheng Zai Shili pulled will actually be perfect."

"Because the DNA won't take Galaxy Flame's threat as seriously." Aguma guessed.

"Exactly. However, since Sheng Zai Shili defeated Galaxy Flame, they may become DNA's new targets. They should be warned of the danger."

Aguma raised an eyebrow.

"Danger?"

"Yes. I didn't think that anyone could stoop so low, but I found that I was wrong when I had to rescue Zero from their clutches. I myself have now been injured by their attacks, as has Arashi Hikou of Galaxy Flame. Both of us were injured in the exact same way: The DNA bladers attacked us, not our beys."

"I see. Then, I'll travel with Sheng Zai Shili, to protect them." Aguma said.

"You would do well to." Gingka said. "In the meantime, I'll watch over Galaxy Flame. They will make it through the Wild Card, count on it."

"We'll be waiting for you." Aguma smirked, turning back to the door of Beylin Temple.

"See you later, Aguma." Gingka said as the other Legendary Blader disappeared back into the confines of the training school.

* * *

**Me: So, Galaxy Flame knows that they're still in the tournament, Aguma battles with them, and Gingka shows up!**

**Arashi: Meanwhile, I'm still injured. **

**Me: Not to mention you're still a complete enigma.**

**Arashi: Huh?**

**Me: Enigma: a puzzling riddle; a baffling situation or person. See Arashi Hikou.**

**Arashi: Whatever…**


	5. Mortem Rio vs Cosmic Starlight

**Well, I had to cram again to get this chapter done, but it's done! This chapter focuses more on the DNA team, and features one of their battles in the world championships! Of course, this meant that a few OCs showed up earlier than I originally planned, but that's alright. Thanks to: Swift, owner of Ilirese; Riga, owner of Melanie; CutieAngel, owner of Morgan; and Skylark, owner of Katrina; as well as Flame for coming up with the team names for the American and Brazilian teams!**

**Gingka: Galaxy doesn't own anything except for her OCs and the plotline.**

**Zero: Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the second round of the B-Block of the Beyblade World Championships!"

The crowd cheered as the two teams appeared.

"So, please give it up for our very own American team, Team Cosmic Starlight!" America DJ said.

The crowd burst out in an uproar of cheering.

"And, all the way from Brazil, please welcome Team Mortem Rio!"

The crowd's cheering died down to the polite cheering, then died out completely as the other team appeared.

"Huh, if they think we care about their cheering, they're wrong." Kira smirked.

"Yeah." Yoshio agreed.

"This will be a piece of cake!" Baihu said.

"Easier than pie." Genjuro smirked.

"You all know the plan, right?" Kira turned to his teammates.

"Yeah, me and Baihu are going to knock them out." Yoshio said, waiting for DJ to finish talking.

Across the stadium, Cosmic Starlight was rapidly coming up with a plan.

"I didn't expect to be facing the DNA team so soon." One girl said, brushing a strand of orange hair back behind her animal-print headband.

"We can still beat them. It's no problem." the only boy on the team said, leaning casually against the back of the bench he was sitting on.

"They don't stand a chance." a voice said from the shadows in the hallway leading down to the inside of the stadium.

"Still, we must be on our guard." the team leader spoke up, twirling a strand of her long, platinum blonde hair around her finger. "Who wants to go first? Morgan?"

The light brown-haired teen glanced up from his seat. "Sure, Illirese. I'll go first." he said.

"I'll go second." the voice from the shadows said.

"I'll take third match!" the orange-haired girl said. "Let's do this, guys!"

"Are you sure you want to take third, Katrina?" Illirese asked, releasing her hair and allowing it to fall back into place.

"Of course!" Katrina replied.

"Will the first two bladers please step up to the stadium?" DJ asked.

"Good luck, Morgan!" Katrina called.

* * *

"Our team seems excited. I hope they're ready." Masamune commented, watching from the stands.

"They'd better be. Aguma called me a couple of days ago to warn me about the DNA. He said he spoke to Gingka and we have to keep an eye out for Mortem Rio." King replied as Morgan and Yoshio stepped up to the stadium.

* * *

"You will be defeated by my Golem, little man." Yoshio taunted.

"Little? How can you call me little?" Morgan smirked. "You underestimate the power of my Scorpion."

Yoshio smirked. "You sure talk big. It's annoying. Let's go!" the DNA blader raised his launcher.

"Ready! Three!" DJ started the countdown.

"Two!" Morgan quickly raised his launcher.

"One!"

"Let it Rip!"

"Go, Golem!" Yoshio called, sending his silver and green bey flying at the black and red Scorpion.

"I'll end this quickly. Scorpion!" Morgan called, as Scorpion suddenly disappeared from view.

"What?" Yoshio looked around frantically.

"Scorpion, Fading Claw!" Morgan called, as Scorpion reappeared and unleashed a heavy barrage attack.

Yoshio smirked. "That won't hurt my Golem at all!" he exclaimed as Golem repelled the attack.

"What?!" Morgan was shocked, leaning over the rail that separated him from the stadium to get a better look.

"Go, Golem!" Yoshio called, unleashing his own barrage attack.

"Gahh! Scorpion!"

"Stop overreacting Morgan! You're going to lose if you keep doing that!" Katrina called.

Morgan took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a second. "Alright!" he exclaimed. "Let's do this! Scorpion, Super Stab Attack!"

Black flames appeared around Scorpion as it rose out of its bey, slamming directly into Golem.

"Take that!" Morgan exclaimed.

Yoshio laughed. "Golem has the ultimate defenses! That puny little attack won't affect me at all!"

"Oh yeah? Then take this!" Morgan said, as Scorpion pulled back and charged again.

"Scorpion, Poison Fury!"

"Golem, Iron Axe Wall!" Yoshio called out.

Cosmic Starlight shielded their faces from the resulting explosion as Morgan and Yoshio yelled at their beys, commanding them to attack.

Katrina and Illirese ducked as a black and red flash flew past their faces, hitting the top of the doorway behind them and causing a few rock fragments to fall down.

"Scorpion, stadium out! Mortem Rio takes the first round!" DJ announced.

"I'm so, so, so sorry guys!" Morgan said as he rejoined his teammates.

"It's alright, Morgan. We'll just win the next two matches." Katrina said.

"Melanie, you're up." Illirese said.

"Can't we have them turn off the lights?" a girl with black hair sighed, stepping into the arena and heading for the stadium, where Baihu was already waiting.

"You'll go down quicker than your friend over there." Baihu taunted.

"Yeah right! I'll be sucking your blood when I win!" Melanie replied with a smirk.

"Well, isn't she interesting?" Kira commented.

"You can do it, Mel!" Katrina and Morgan called.

"Bladers ready! Three!" DJ called.

"Two!" Baihu called.

"One!" Melanie smirked.

"Let it Rip!"

"Go, Byakko! End this with one shot!" Baihu called.

"Not so fast! Go, Nightmare!" Melanie called.

"Crush it!" Baihu called, sending his blue and silver synchrom flying at Melanie's Nightmare.

"You took the words right out of my mouth!" Melanie smirked, sending her own bey flying straight for Byakko.

"Fierce Tiger Slash!" Baihu called.

"Nightmare, Lovely Death!" Melanie called.

The two moves collided in a huge explosion, causing both teams to shield their faces.

"Byakko and Nightmare collide in a huge clash! The only question is, did both beys survive that exchange?" DJ asked as the crowd -and both teams- peered into the settling dust, trying to determine whether either of the beys were still spinning.

"And they're still going! Neither team has won this sucker yet!" DJ announced, much to the crowd's excitement.

"Nightmare!" Melanie called.

Baihu, across the stadium, was glowing a light blue, his pupils shrunk down to a nearly unseeable size, his hands formed into claws.

"What in the world…?" Katrina muttered under her breath.

"There he goes again." Kira smirked.

"That girl doesn't stand a chance now." Genjuro said, grinning.

"Crush it, Byakko!" Baihu snarled.

Melanie raised an eyebrow as Byakko started unleashing a rapid-fire barrage attack.

"Nightmare, run hard!" the black-haired girl yelled.

"You can't escape!" Baihu growled, grinning evilly.

"Lovely Death!" Melanie again called out her special move, but to no effect.

"Byakko, Fierce Tiger Slash!"

A second explosion filled the air, but this time, Melanie's Nightmare was sent flying out of the stadium.

"And Mortem Rio has done it! With Baihu's win, they move on to the third round, while Cosmic Starlight will be entered into the running for the Wild Card!"

* * *

"So, they lost." Masamune sighed.

"Yeah. No wonder Gingka and Aguma warned us about them." King replied.

"With this, they have the chance to win, and that won't be good." Masamune commented.

"If they win, then we can step in and stop them from taking over the world." King said.

"Yeah, maybe." Toby spoke up.

"What do you mean, 'maybe'?" Masamune turned to the Lyre blader.

"If they win, then they will have proved to the younger generation that they are the strongest, and they can easily get the new generation to follow them. We would have to show enough power to convince those same bladers that the DNA is not that much of a threat to them." Toby said.

"Yeah. And that won't be a very easy feat. We can't let them win this tournament, but we can't stop them by stepping in. We just have to let things run their course, and hope that one of the teams will stop them." Zeo spoke up.

"Someone will. We just have to wait." King said confidently.

* * *

"Alright Kira, we need to talk." Yoshio said once Mortem Rio had returned to their hotel room.

"What do you mean, 'we need to talk'?" Kira asked, narrowing his eyes at the other DNA blader.

"You've been acting jumpy ever since that failed operation to get rid of Zero. Why?" Yoshio said.

"I have not been acting jumpy!" Kira exclaimed, leaping to his feet in anger. (**AN: Lol, punny much? XD**)

"Yes, you have!" Genjuro spoke up. "Especially today, when you spotted that other Legendary Blader in the stands! I saw you, you kept looking at him, and even when you were watching the match, you were keeping an eye on him, weren't you?"

"So what if I was?" Kira snarled.

The other three remained silent for a few seconds.

"You'd better not let it affect you anymore, whatever it is." Yoshio said.

Kira growled and turned to look out the window at the city below.

* * *

"_It's over, Zero! Your friends have left you behind, your bey is barely spinning, and you are doomed!" Kira smirked._

_Zero growled under his breath in frustration._

"_Come on, Ifrit!" he called, struggling back to his feet._

"_Finish him! Bahamoote, Gladiator Demolition!"_

"_Kyahh!"_

"_Zero! Hang in there! Let it Rip!" _

"_What?" Kira was stunned as his bey landed at his feet before charging forwards again to clash with a bey that was silhouetted against the settling dust._

"_What is this?" Kira snarled, noticing that the other bey was easily matching his every attack._

"_Pegasus!" Gingka suddenly appeared between Kira and Zero, effectively blocking the group of DNA bladers trying to kidnap the young blader._

_The DNA forces took a step back in surprise as the blazing, golden-brown eyes of the Legendary Blader scanned their group, quickly singling out Kira as their leader._

"_Well, if it isn't the world-renowned hero, Hagane himself." Kira sneered. "Bahamoote!"_

"_Byakko!"_

"_Golem!"_

"_Wyvern!"_

"_Genbu!"_

"_Zirago!"_

_All of the DNA bladers attacked at once._

"_Smash through it!" Yoshio called._

"_Genjuro, Spike! Get Zero and get out of here! We'll hold him off, and perhaps even take him down as well!" Kira called._

_The two DNA bladers nodded and started to slip around Gingka, attempting to reach the now-unconscious Zero. However, Pegasus abruptly darted away from Bahamoote and created a wall of flame around Zero, preventing any DNA bladers from accomplishing their goal. _

"_If you think such a simple tactic will beat me, you're wrong." Gingka said, widening his battle stance._

_Kira growled, then grinned evilly._

"_Well then, if we have to take you out first, so be it. Bahamoote!"_

_Gingka smirked. "You can try!"_

_Bahamoote rose out of its bey and roared, charging the wall of flame that Pegasus was creating._

"_Pegasus!" Gingka called, easily repelling the attack._

"_Do it, Baihu!" Kira called._

_The smaller blader nodded and leapt into the air, faking an attempt at getting to Zero._

"_Not so fast!" Gingka called, whirling and shifting Pegasus's wall of flame to block Baihu._

"_Now! Byakko!" Baihu called, his pupils turning into slits as his bey attacked not Pegasus, but Gingka himself._

_The redhead stumbled back in surprise as he was hit straight-on in the chest, but quickly regained his balance, narrowing his eyes at the DNA bladers._

"_Bahamoote!"_

_Kira and the others followed up Baihu's attack, leaving Gingka with a choice: defend himself, or defend the unconscious young blader behind him. _

_Kira and the other DNA bladers smirked as Gingka, predictably, ordered Pegasus to continue protecting Zero. Their beys, in the meantime, continued attacking Gingka, who attempted to use his arms to shield his face, but to no effect. After a few minutes of resisting the continuous onslaught of attacks, Gingka dropped to one knee, panting._

_Kira held up a hand, signaling to the others to stop._

"_You're weaker than I thought." the Bahamoote blader sneered. "Ready to give up and just let us take Zero?"_

"_Never!" Gingka replied, snapping his head up and looking Kira directly in the eye. Before any of the DNA bladers could react, the redhead had mustered all of his strength and leapt backwards over his own wall of flames, reaching Zero's limp body in a mere fraction of a second. _

_Kira grinned evilly as the blue flames faded and disappeared._

"_What, giving up? Why don't you just come with us quietly?"_

"_I'm not giving up. A retreat isn't giving up. Count on it, we will be back, and when we return, you will be defeated. You might make it to the world stage, and it will be there that we will take you down."_

"_How can you be so sure, with your current injuries?" Kira smirked._

_Gingka grinned. "A couple of scratches won't stop me, Kira. It would do you good to learn from the examples of Nemesis and the others. But for now, I'll give you a chance to change your mind."_

_In a blinding flash of blue lightning, Gingka had disappeared, taking Zero with him._

_Kira growled in frustration. "We almost had him!" he exclaimed, kicking the nearest empty can._

_Gingka, meanwhile, was darting through the alleyways of Metal Bey City. He only had one goal in mind: Get to safety. And, at the moment, safety just happened to mean a certain warehouse that he had left nearly an hour before, after spotting a DNA helicopter flying overhead. He was injured badly, and running completely on adrenaline, but he kept going. Blood was dripping from his wounds, and getting onto Zero's jacket, but he had to keep going. If he stopped now, who knew what would happen?_

"_There it is… I just… have to… reach it… unghh…" the redhead stumbled forwards, dropping Zero as he fell to his knees._

"_Gingka!" two frantic-sounding voices called, as two figures rushed over to the redhead, catching him just before he blacked out._

* * *

**Gingka: Seriously, you just can't help yourself, can you?**

**Me: Huh?**

**Gingka: -_- I'm injured again.**

**Me: Oh, that. It's all part of the plotline, trust me.**

**Gingka: It's been part of your plotlines way too many times.**

**Me:-shrugs- So? What are you going to do about it?**

**Gingka:-animefalls-**

**Me: Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed, and I'll see you next chapter!**


	6. Galaxy Flame vs Belvy Navet

**Hey, I'm back, and I didn't have to cram on a Sunday evening to get this chapter done on time! Woot, woot! Anyway, this chapter starts the Wild Card matches for Galaxy Flame. So, as usual, thanks to: Graceful Amaryllis, owner of Faina Gusin; PineScar, owner of Soto Hunt; Blaze scorpius, owner of Daichi Hayashi; and shadowritergirl, owner of Kuro Blackheart! Also, thanks to Graceful Amaryllis for coming up with the team name for the Russian team, Team Belvy Navet! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the first round of the Wild Card matches!"

The crowd cheered.

"These teams may not have made it very far in the main tournament, but now, they get a chance to prove that they can still compete! Ladies and gentlemen, all the way from Japan, please give it up for Team Galaxy Flame!"

The crowd cheered as the four teens stepped into view.

"And their opponents, from Russia, Team Belvy Navet!"

"Alright, so we all know the plan, right? I go first, and then Ren, followed by Arashi and Isamu in a tag-team battle if needed." Shinobu said.

Arashi nodded.

Isamu grinned and turned to look at their opponents across the stadium.

Ren smirked and waved to the cheering crowd.

"Will the first two bladers please step up to the stadium?" DJ asked.

Shinobu obeyed, and found himself facing a short girl with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our first two bladers are Shinobu Hiryuin, from Galaxy Flame!" DJ announced.

The crowd cheered.

"And Faina Gusin, from Belvy Navet!"

The crowd continued cheering.

"Bladers ready?"

Shinobu and Faina raised their launchers in response.

"Then three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

"Let it Rip!"

"Go, Salamander!"

"Vila!"

The two beys clashed fiercely in the center of the stadium the moment they landed.

"I'll finish this quickly." Faina said.

Shinobu narrowed his eyes, concentrating on the blue, violet, and silver bey that was his opponent.

Faina closed her eyes and concentrated.

"Vila, Aquatic Prison!" she yelled, snapping her eyes open. In response, the blue fairy maiden of Vila rose out of its bey, and quickly encased the fiery Salamander in water.

"Aquatic Explosion!" The second move came before Shinobu could react, as the water prison holding his bey exploded and sent Salamander flying.

"Salamander, regain your balance!" Shinobu ordered.

"Vila, Misty Wind!"

Shinobu growled as Vila started blasting Salamander with a heavy attack.

"Salamander! Phantom Fire Shot!" the cream-haired blader frantically tried to make a comeback, but it was too late.

"Vila, Water Sphere!"

The huge ball of water that Vila fired knocked Salamander out of the stadium, causing Arashi to dive to the side in order to dodge the silver and orange bey.

"Shinobu just got trashed out there!" Ren exclaimed.

"Yikes." Isamu said, looking at the embedded Salamander.

"No kidding. Ren, don't you dare lose or we're finished." Arashi said.

"No pressure…" Ren muttered, running up to the stadium as Shinobu returned to his team.

"And our next two bladers are already at the stadium!" DJ announced, as Ren stared across the stadium, her golden-brown eyes clashing with the dark grey ones of her opponent.

"From Team Belvy Navet, we have Soto Hunt, and her bey: Darken Corvus!"

The crowd cheered for Soto, who blushed slightly and waved nervously.

"And from Team Galaxy Flame, we have Ren Kurenai and her bey: Thief Phoenix!"

Ren grinned and waved at the crowd.

"Bladers ready? Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

"Let it Rip!"

"Go, Phoenix!"

"Corvus!"

"Let's end this with one shot, Phoenix! Molten Wing!"

"Block it, Corvus!"

"Interesting. She's not using a special move to counter. She must be very confident in her abilities." Arashi commented.

A small explosion filled the air. When the dust cleared, both beys were still spinning, but Corvus was wobbling.

"One more time, Phoenic!" Ren wasted no time in attacking again, unleashing a barrage attack and pulling Corvus up towards the edge of the stadium.

"Molten Wing!"

"Corvus, Shielding Darkness!" Soto called, mere moments before her dark purple, grey, and black bey clashed with Ren's silver and gold one. A larger explosion was the result, as Ren and Soto shielded their faces.

"Did that finish it?" Isamu asked, peering through the settling dust.

"Not quite. Almost!" Shinobu replied, gripping the rail in front of him, his knuckles turning white.

"She'll win." Arashi spoke up. "She has to."

"And Corvus is still spinning! Neither of these bladers have won this sucker yet!" DJ announced.

"_I have to finish this now, or we're done!_" Ren thought.

"_If I can finish this quickly, then we're home free!"_ Soto narrowed her eyes.

The two girls stared each other down, grey clashing with golden-brown across the stadium. Their teammates held their breaths, waiting for them to make a move.

"Phoenix, Molten Wing!"

"Corvus, Shadow Movement!"

Phoenix burst into flames as Corvus disappeared.

"What?! Where did it go?" Ren asked, freaking out.

"Ren! Behind you!" Maru called, detecting Corvus with her computer before Ren saw it spinning right in Phoenix's shadow. However, Phoenix was still sent flying.

"Go, Phoenix!" Ren called as her bey barely landed back in the stadium.

"Phew! That was close!" Isamu and Shinobu exclaimed.

"Molten Wing!"

"Shadow Movement!"

"Not this time!" Ren called, as Phoenix abruptly turned around and sent Corvus flying.

"And the winner is Ren Kurenai and Thief Phoenix! In a very close match, Galaxy Flame takes the second battle!" DJ said.

Isamu and Shinobu sighed in relief and sat down.

"Don't relax yet." Arashi said, getting up from his position against the wall. "We're next, Isamu."

"Oh yeah!" Isamu leapt to his feet and walked up to the stadium.

"Huh? Both of the remaining two Galaxy Flame bladers are heading up to the stadium! What are they up to?" DJ asked.

The black-and-silver-haired girl waiting at the stadium raised an eyebrow.

"We challenge you to a tag-team battle." Isamu said.

"Fine then. We'll still crush you either way." the girl replied.

"Daichi, go join Kuro." Faina said, turning to a rugged-looking boy who was sitting on the bench behind her.

Daichi nodded and walked over to join his teammate.

"Ladies and gentlemen, looks like we have a tag-team battle for our third match! From Galaxy Flame, we have Arashi Hikou, with his bey Star Chimera, and his younger brother Isamu, with his Shinobi Kerbecs!" DJ announced. The crowd cheered in response.

"And from Belvy Navet, we have Kuro Blackheart with her bey, Fernis; as well as Daichi Hayashi and his bey, Toxic Hydra! This will be a battle of the beasts!" DJ said, as the crowd cheered louder.

"Ready! Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

"Let it Rip!"

"Go, Fernis!"

"And Kuro attacks right away!" DJ said.

"Not wasting any time I see. Chimera!"

Chimera and Fernis rose out of their beys and clashed.

"Kerbecs!" Isamu called, as his bey charged Hydra.

"Isamu, use your special move." Arashi said suddenly.

"Huh? Already?"

"Just do it!"

"Crush him, Fernis!" Kuro snarled.

"Chimera, Snake Bite Attack!"

Chimera's snake head latched onto Fernis's leg.

"Two can play at that game." Kuro growled. "Fernis, Death Jaws!"

"Retreat, Chimera!" Arashi called, breaking away from Fernis just before the wolf clamped its jaws on one of the necks of his Chimera. The bluenette narrowed his eyes at Kuro, black clashing with silver and emerald green as a breeze from the stadium blew back Arashi's bangs.

"Kerbecs, TriFlame Strike!" Isamu called.

"Hydra, Toxic Barrage." Daichi ordered quietly.

Hydra unleashed a heavy barrage attack on Kerbecs as the silver and red bey barreled around the stadium, pulling all three of the other beys up.

"Fernis, Shadow Uppercut!" Kuro called, attacking Kerbecs and stopping its special move in its tracks.

"We have to work together." Arashi muttered.

"Right." Isamu replied quietly.

"Kerbecs, retreat!"

The triple-headed dog tried to pull back, but Fernis latched on with its claws and wouldn't let go.

Arashi narrowed his eyes.

"Chimera, attack Kerbecs!"

"What? Have you gone nuts?" Isamu asked, turning to his brother.

"I know what I'm doing." Arashi snarled.

"What's this? Arashi has more power than before!" Maru exclaimed. "His bey is close to matching Fernis's power, according to my data!"

"Fernis's power?" Shinobu raised an eyebrow.

"At the beginning of the battle, my computer said that Fernis was a whole lot stronger than any of the other beys, but now, look! Chimera has suddenly increased in power!" Maru said, holding up her computer.

"Whoa. Did he have that much power before?"

"No, he didn't! Arashi sure is one confusing guy!" Maru exclaimed.

"Chimera, Horn Toss Uppercut!"

An explosion marked the impact between Chimera and Kerbecs, as the lion's part of the Chimera swatted Kerbecs out of Fernis's grasp and the goat's head knocked the wolf bey away.

"Isamu, you take Hydra. I'll take care of Fernis." Arashi said.

"Okay. Kerbecs, TriFlame Strike!"

"Hydra, Nine-Headed Venom Strike!"

"Chimera, Triple Storming Fire!"

"Destroy them, Fernis! Eternal Night!"

The entire stadium went dark, and the only thing that could be heard was the sound of the beys as they spun in the stadium, still charging each other.

"_Kuro will know where our beys are. She likely plans to use this darkness to take us out while we can't see. But she underestimates my Chimera. Perhaps now is the time to switch attacks._" Arashi thought.

A single clash sounded through the darkness. Isamu growled under his breath, hoping that that sound came from Kerbecs and Hydra's clash, and hoping that he had won it. Two more clashing sounds came through the darkness, one after the other, confusing both Isamu and Daichi. Kuro smirked in the darkness, sure that those clashes were her special move making contact with Arashi's Chimera.

"Isamu, listen for the beys." Arashi whispered through the darkness.

"Listen?" Isamu whispered.

"Yes. We can't rely on only our sight for battles like this. Keep Kerbecs away from Fernis."

"I'll try." Isamu said as the light began to return.

"Did that finish the battle?" DJ asked.

Kuro smirked. Isamu, Shinobu, and Ren gasped in shock as Daichi sighed, spotting Hydra still spinning in the stadium.

"Fernis, Kerbecs, and Hydra are still spinning! But, where is Chimera?" DJ asked.

"D-did we lose?" Maru asked fearfully.

"Arashi?" Isamu looked fearfully at his older brother, who was standing motionless with his eyes closed.

"If it's not on the ground, and it's not with the blader, then where is it?!" Arashi shouted, his eyes suddenly opening as he grinned, a dark purple and black aura appearing around him as he pointed at Kuro.

"Your strategy backfired! That move is clearly dependent on the other bladers relying on sight alone to battle!"

Kuro narrowed her eyes. "Whatever you're planning, it won't work. My Fernis will crush you." she said. "Fernis! Death Jaws!"

"Kerbecs!" Isamu panicked as the wolf charged his bey.

"Do it now, Chimera! Constellation Tornado Strike!" Arashi called, as his bey appeared out of the sky and slammed down into the stadium.

"But how did he jump into the air?!" Shinobu and Ren asked, surprised.

"Gahh! I give up trying to figure out how he does things!" Maru exclaimed, slamming her laptop shut as an explosion occurred.

Arashi smirked as the dust began to settle, while Kuro narrowed her eyes and Isamu and Daichi peered into the stadium nervously.

"Hydra, stadium out! But, is Kerbecs still in the battle, or will Chimera and Fernis have to finish this with each other?" DJ asked.

"Kerbecs!" Isamu exclaimed, spotting Chimera clashing with Fernis at the center while his bey circled cautiously.

"And Galaxy Flame takes the first round of the Wild Card matches!" DJ announced as the crowd burst out cheering.

"We did it!" Ren cheered.

"That was a close one!" Maru exclaimed.

"Good job guys!" Shinobu called as Arashi and Isamu caught their beys out of the air.

* * *

_One round down, plenty more to go. Galaxy Flame did well in that battle, but they sure did keep me in suspense. That final battle was a true example of the skills that those bladers have. Chimera had just enough speed, and Arashi enough skill, to leap out of the Zero-G stadium, which is not an easy feat to pull off, especially in the dark. Having Chimera pull back out of its special move fast enough to protect Kerbecs was also a display of skill. _

_Arashi Hikou: He's a confusing blader, but a skilled one. He… Kinda reminds me of myself, actually. And, now that both of us have healed from our injuries, the DNA cannot win this._

* * *

"Gingka!"

"Nnnnn…"

"Gingka, can you hear me?"

"Hmm?" Gingka awoke with a gasp and tried to sit up, only to collapse back down, groaning in pain.

"Whoa, take it easy!" Kenta exclaimed, bending worriedly over the redhead.

"What… happened?" Gingka asked, gasping for breath.

"That's what we'd like to know. You seemingly barely made it back here before fainting!" Yuki exclaimed. "Just what happened in that battle against the DNA?"

"DNA?" Gingka looked confused for a second, then his eyes widened. "Zero! Where's Zero?" the redhead struggled to sit up, but Kenta and Yuki firmly pushed him back down.

"Relax. You shouldn't be moving right now. Zero's fine. He's right over there." Kenta moved aside and pointed to the Ifrit wielder, who was sleeping peacefully rolled up inside a blanket nearby.

Gingka sighed in relief and relaxed, closing his eyes.

"What happened, Gingka? How did you end up like this?" Yuki asked.

"The DNA… They broke one of the most basic rules of Beyblade. They were trying to kidnap Zero and get him out of their way, so I used Pegasus to guard him. Then…" Gingka sighed and trailed off.

"Then what?" Kenta asked.

"They used their beys… and attacked me."

* * *

**Okay, now you know who the two people at the end of the last chapter's flashback are! I still have one more flashback planned for you, which may or may not come in the next chapter! Now, I am following the order of the World Championships in Metal Masters, so the next team that Galaxy Flame will face will be Team Raging Fang from Africa! (I forgot who came up with that name, but thanks for that!) Anyway, see you next chapter, and the next Stormflight story will be up momentarily!**


	7. Training with the Blader of Winter

**Alright, I'm back, as usual, with another chapter of 'Hikou Rising!' No team battles in this chapter, but I did something that I had wanted to do in the previous chapter: Bring a certain blader into the story, at least temporarily. So, he will be doing the disclaimer today!**

**Chris: Galaxy doesn't own MFB, only her OCs.**

* * *

"That was amazing! You're going to have to show me how to do that!" Isamu exclaimed as Galaxy Flame walked down the hall of their hotel towards their rooms.

"Yeah, you're going to have to show all of us how you did that." Maru said.

Arashi paused and half-turned to face his teammates.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because, whatever you did, it was not a feat that any of us thought possible." Shinobu replied.

"Practicing in a forest will get you there easily." Arashi replied, turning and unlocking his and Isamu's hotel room door.

"Who wants to go to the beach?" Ren asked as she unlocked her and Maru's door.

"I'm in!" Maru replied.

"We're not." Arashi said.

"What? Oh, come on!" Ren exclaimed. "Don't you ever do anything fun?"

"That's none of your business." Arashi said, walking inside his room with Isamu following.

"Can't we at least go down there with them?" Isamu asked.

Arashi paused. "Fine, but we're not getting in the water." he said.

"Why not?" Isamu whined as the door shut.

"Well, at least they aren't going to sit in their hotel room and be boring." Maru sighed, disappearing into hers and Ren's room.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the entire group found themselves by the ocean, all in their swimsuits.

"Alright! Let's go!" Ren called, running into the waves with Maru and Shinobu close behind.

"Why can't we get in?" Isamu whined, sitting on the beach with Arashi, who was reading a book.

"You know why." Arashi replied calmly.

Isamu sighed.

"Come on, let's go." Arashi muttered, closing his book and getting up.

"You changed your mind already?"

"No, I see a training area over there."

Isamu sweatdropped. "Why is it always training before everything with you?"

"What else are we supposed to do if we're going to beat the DNA?" Arashi asked, heading for the wide open section of sand with several stadiums in the center.

"Are they serious?" Ren asked, catching sight of the two a few minutes later.

"Apparently." Shinobu replied.

"Whatever." Maru sighed, lazily splashing water towards Ren.

* * *

For the next two hours, Ren, Shinobu, and Maru played in the water, while Arashi and Isamu battled on the beach.

"Team Galaxy Flame, I assume?"

"Huh?" the entire group glanced up from their game of volleyball.

Standing on the beach, hands on his hips, was a young man with golden hair and lavender eyes.

"Who are you?" Maru asked.

"I am Chris, Legendary Blader of Winter." the man replied.

"You're a Legendary Blader?! Cool!" Ren and Isamu exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" Shinobu asked.

"I have come to train you, if you'd like." Chris replied calmly.

"That would be awesome!" Ren exclaimed.

Isamu sighed. "As much as I'm sick of training right now, I have to agree." the bluenette grinned.

"I'm in." Arashi said.

"Me too." Shinobu smiled.

"Alright then, let's begin." Chris grinned.

"_They do have pretty good teamwork, but they need a bit more training than they've had."_

"We'll start with your teamwork." Chris decided.

"_Their normal tag-team pairs are the two Hikous, and then Shinobu and Ren. They need practice fighting alongside someone who is not their normal partner."_

"Our teamwork?" Ren and Isamu looked confused.

"But we have great teamwork! Me and Arashi kicked serious Russian butt yesterday!" Isamu protested.

"_They likely will not get the idea at first…_"

"But, could you and Ren do the same thing?" Chris asked.

"Well…" Isamu trailed off and glanced at the blonde girl.

Chris raised his launcher. "Try it." he encouraged.

"_Probably the best way to start would be to test them, see what exactly they need to do._"

"What?! You want us to battle you?" Ren and Isamu freaked out.

"_Of course, I don't know how they would react to a challenge from a Legendary Blader, since they were knocked out so easily by Aguma."_

Chris nodded. "To test your skills. You have to learn not to fight in your usual pairs. Now, are you ready?"

"_No matter what their initial reaction is, they should accept. I'd be surprised if they back down."_

"Yeah!" Isamu and Ren exclaimed, raising their launchers.

"_Just don't underestimate them. They may not be as strong as the Legendary Bladers now, but that doesn't mean they don't pack a punch."_

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

"Let it Rip!"

"Go, Kerbecs!"

"Phoenix!"

"Orion!"

The three beys clashed in the center.

"_They may get so caught up in their excitement that they forget they're supposed to be tagteaming._"

"Well? What have you two got?"

"I'm attacking first! Go, Phoenix! Molten Wing!"

"Gahh! Ren!"

"You snooze, you lose, Isamu!"

"Orion!"

The Winter bey quickly sent its fiery opponent flying.

"Gahh! Phoenix!" Ren called, then sighed in relief as her bey landed safely.

"You're supposed to come at me together!" Chris shouted. "If you don't, you have no chance of beating me at your current level!"

Isamu and Ren growled in frustration, then glanced at each other and nodded.

"Alright then, take this!" They called in unison.

"_I doubt it will really take that long for Isamu and Ren to get in sync, as they do have similar personalities and battle styles."_

"Phoenix, Molten Wing!"

"Kerbecs, TriFlame Strike!"

The two beys slammed into Chris's Orion, causing an explosion. However, when the dust settled, the three were still grinding against each other.

"Check this out! Madoka told me about Orion's free-spinning, Bearing Drive performance tip! It's even more amazing than I imagined!" Maru exclaimed, causing Shinobu and Arashi to lean over her shoulder, curious.

"That performance tip makes Orion a more formidable opponent than just its power alone can do." Arashi spoke up. "Chris is truly a tough opponent, and probably one of the stronger Legendary Bladers."

"You seem to know a lot about the Legendary Bladers, at least a lot more than we do." Shinobu said.

Arashi narrowed his eyes at the fire blader. "I've been more dedicated to researching their skills, that's all." he said, returning his attention to the battle.

Shinobu narrowed his eyes at the bluenette before returning his attention to the battle as well.

"_One of the best things to do would be to teach them about the abilities they can unlock by knowing their bey, something that Maru may or may not be able to help them with."_

"Why isn't this working? Why can't we push him back!?" Ren growled.

Chris grinned. "I have the power of the Star Fragment, as well as a full knowledge of every possible ability that Orion has. Do you two even know just what your beys can do, if you can figure it out? Knowing your bey's full abilities, how to combine the parts that you have, can be an enormous asset. My Bearing Drive performance tip gives Orion the incredible balance and defensive powers that it has, but that's not all that it can do."

Ren and Isamu began to look nervous as the Winter blader slid his feet apart into a battle stance, his lavender eyes sparkling.

"This is the power of a blader who knows every ability his bey has! Orion, fly!"

The fuchsia and silver bey suddenly darted away from its synchrom opponents, bouncing off a nearby rock and leaping into the air.

"Orion, Barnard's Loop!"

"Whoa!" Ren and Isamu screamed as the pillars of pure energy exploded into being, quickly sending them and their beys flying. Arashi dove and caught Isamu just before the younger bluenette landed in the ocean, managing to keep them both dry. Ren however, got soaked as she landed in the water with both beys.

"Whoa…" The entire team, minus Arashi, was in shock. Ren sat in the water, stunned, blinking in surprise for a few seconds before finding hers and Isamu's beys and splashing back to the shore.

"That was awesome!" Maru exclaimed.

Chris caught his bey out of the air and smiled.

"Despite losing in the end, you two did quite well."

"_Of course, not all of them may want to test their strength against yours. Arashi Hikou, in particular, will probably opt out of a battle."_

"So, what about you two?" Chris asked, turning to Arashi and Shinobu.

"Chimera and I will pass on your little lesson. We already know our abilities." Arashi said, turning away.

"_Of course, don't let his nonchalance throw you off. Bladers are bladers, and he's no exception to the rule."_

"Then can you prove it to me?" Chris asked, a gleam of challenge shining in his lavender eyes as he spoke. "How long can you last against my Orion?"

Arashi turned back and smirked. "Long enough." he said.

"_I'll let you figure out his skills on your own."_

Chris grinned and raised his launcher. "Well then, let's see just how long 'long enough' is, shall we?"

Arashi grinned back and raised his launcher.

"_It goes without saying that he won't be an easy opponent to beat."_

"_You don't have to tell me that twice." Chris grinned._

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

"Let it Rip!"

"Orion!" Chris attacked immediately, but found himself fighting thin air as Chimera swiftly dodged.

"That strategy?!" the others exclaimed.

"If it's a time trial, this is my best bet." Arashi smirked.

"So, this is your now-famous five-minute strategy, is it?" Chris asked.

"You've watched the selection tournament, I see." Arashi replied calmly.

"Only because Yuki recorded it and sent me a copy." Chris confirmed. "However, if you're going for a stamina battle," the blonde paused for a moment as Orion stopped moving, spinning steadily in the sand across from Chimera. "Then I will too."

"This is going to be a long battle…" Shinobu sighed.

"_Just test their skills. I'll be paying close attention."_

Five minutes passed, and the beys remained motionless, spinning steadily in place. However, Orion's Bearing Drive seemed to be winning out over Chimera's Eternal Sharp, as the silver and black synchrom was wobbling.

"Why isn't he attacking? It's been more than five minutes!" Ren whispered after a while.

Shinobu shrugged.

The group remained silent until Arashi's Chimera finally slowed to a complete stop, eight grueling minutes after launching.

Chris smiled and picked up Orion, which had barely started to wobble.

"Well, that was interesting." he commented.

Arashi chuckled under his breath as the rest of Galaxy Flame animefell, then leapt back to their feet, a tick mark on every forehead.

"How was that interesting? That was the most boring battle I've ever seen! You didn't do anything!" Ren and Isamu yelled, waving their arms around frantically.

"The only 'interesting' thing about that battle was that Chimera actually acted like a stamina type for once, and not a very good one, at that!" Maru exclaimed.

Arashi sighed and picked up his bey.

* * *

"_When will you be showing yourself, anyway?" Chris asked._

"_Not too soon." Gingka sighed._

"_Why not? What's the point of waiting in the shadows?"_

_Gingka turned and looked at the stars above, the moonlight enveloping him and Chris in an almost magical-seeming light._

"_Because, I don't want them to depend on me too much. My main priority right now is training Zero, and I don't need them interfering. Plus, if they knew that I was waiting in the shadows so to speak, ready to strike at a moment's notice, they might not fight as hard as they can, and it could weaken them for future battles."_

"_I guess that makes sense…" Chris trailed off, then stepped up next to the other Four Seasons blader and punched him lightly in the arm._

"_Just don't take too long, they'll go crazy wondering what happened to their friend Zero."_

_Gingka turned and flashed a wide grin at the Winter blader._

"_Don't worry, the longest they will have to wait is the after party for the World Championships."_

_Chris rolled his eyes. "Do you really think that Madoka is going to wait that long for you to show up?"_

_What does Madoka have to do with any of this?" Gingka asked, looking confused, a slight pink flush coming over his cheeks as he spoke._

_Chris grinned triumphantly. "Oh, come on! Even six years ago when I last saw you, you definitely had feelings for her! I might usually play the calm and composed nonchalant blader, like you describe Galaxy Flame's team leader to be, but that doesn't mean that I don't notice these things!"_

"_I still don't get why that has anything to do with when I choose to show up." Gingka retorted defensively._

_Chris sweatdropped. "Just forget about it." he muttered._

_Gingka sighed, brushing a few strands of his long bangs out of his eyes and adjusting the position of his headband._

"_We should probably get back inside and get some sleep." the Autumn blader said after a few moments._

"_Huh?" Chris looked over at the younger adult._

"_Well, you have a training appointment with Galaxy Flame tomorrow, and I have more behind-the-scenes work to do."_

_Chris grinned challengingly. "What, no battle first?"_

_Gingka turned to the Winter blader and smirked. "Do you really want to wake them up by blowing up the countryside?"_

_Chris raised an eyebrow. "Who said anything about blowing up stuff?"_

_Gingka rolled his eyes. "Chris, we're the Legendary Bladers of Winter and Autumn. Is it possible to have an actual battle without blowing up something?"_

_Chris laughed. "Guess not. What about a race to the top of that mountain?" the blonde pointed to a looming, snow-covered peak in the distance._

"_Do you want to get back here at noon and give everything away?" Gingka grinned._

_Chris smirked. "Oh, come on. I have my car to get us most of the way there."_

_Gingka laughed. "Alright then, you're on!" The redhead exclaimed, leaping over the rail of the balcony and swinging down to the ground two stories below._

"_Hey, wait up!" Chris called quietly, joining the redhead on the ground below._

_Zero silently stepped onto the balcony and watched the two, then went back inside, closing the sliding glass door of his and Gingka's hotel room behind him._

* * *

**Done and done! Next chapter I plan on bringing another team in, so be ready for:**

**-drumroll-**

**Team Raging Fang! See you all next chapter!**


	8. Galaxy Flame vs Raging Fang

**Okay, so this update is a week late, and I really don't have a very valid explanation for it. I was just procrastinating. So, sorry, and here's the next chapter! Hopefully I can also manage to finish both the next chapter for the new Stormflight and the next chapter for Aftermath of Nemesis, but I can't really promise that I will. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the second round of the Wild Card matches, being held right here in the middle of the beautiful city of Cairo, Egypt!"

"Heh, took them long enough to start." Kyoya smirked from underneath his hooded cloak at the top of the stands.

"You seem more excited about this than usual." Nile remarked, half-turning to look at the Leone blader.

"We trained this team for a long time. It's only natural that we should be excited to watch them battle." Demure said.

"I've only got one question though." Nile said.

"Hmm?" Kyoya turned to his teammate.

"Where is Gingka? You'd think he'd be here, with all of the times that he chattered on and on about his young protégé." Nile said.

"He's here." Kyoya smirked, returning his attention to the stadium.

"Where? I don't see him, and that's very unusual." Demure spoke up.

"Don't expect to see him until after the tournament. He said he'd be here, but wouldn't be showing himself until later." Kyoya replied.

"Now, let's introduce the two teams that will be battling it out today, clashing for the chance to move on to the next round of the Wild Card!" DJ announced as the crowd cheered.

"First up: they may be a small team, but they're representing a whole continent! Give it up for the African representative team, Team Raging Fang!"

The crowd cheered even louder as Raging Fang walked out. One girl with black hair facepalmed and smacked a black-haired boy on the back as he turned too early and walked right into the wall of the hallway. The other girl of the team, another black-haired girl, immediately rushed over to make sure her teammate was alright.

"And the team that is from the country defending its number one title in these championships, please give a warm welcome to the Japanese representative team, Team Galaxy Flame!"

The crowd cheered, although it was not as loud as before, and mostly out of politeness.

Kyoya narrowed his eyes in surprise, peering at every member of Galaxy Flame.

"Is something wrong?" Demure asked, his sharp eyes catching his teammate's expression.

"He's not there."

"Who, Gingka?"

"No, of course not. I meant his protégé that he's always rambling about. He's not down there."

"How do you know that?"

"Gingka described him to me once. I don't see a kid with black hair, or anything remotely close to black, for that matter." Kyoya growled.

"Think something happened? We did get that call with the info about the DNA last night." Nile commented.

Kyoya shook his head. "Impossible. There are still four members down there."

"Perhaps they sent a replacement?"

"No, that's not likely. We would have heard about it." Kyoya narrowed his eyes.

"Legendary Blader alert." Arashi muttered under his breath, catching sight of the cloaked group in the stands.

"Huh?" Isamu and Ren glanced up, and, after a few moments of scanning the crowd, found Kyoya.

"Whoa! Isn't that Kyoya?" Isamu asked.

"Yes." Arashi replied, returning his attention to the stadium in front of them.

"Cool! Hey, we've been seeing a Legendary Blader in pretty much every country that we've been to!" Ren commented.

"Yeah, that's true! I wonder why? Have we just been happening to be holding the tournament where they are?" Isamu asked.

Arashi shrugged. "Whatever is going on, they're here. I doubt that they would miss an opportunity to watch the next generation of bladers rise to the spotlight."

"That would be logical, but we need to decide who's going first, and quickly." Shinobu said, spotting a tall boy with dark brown hair heading towards the stadium.

"And Raging Fang has sent their team leader, Blake Stone! Meanwhile, Galaxy Flame is holding a quick conference! They'd better get a blader over here quick!" DJ announced.

"Team leader? Arashi, you want to take him?" Shinobu asked.

Arashi shrugged. "What if we do a double tag-team battle?"

"Double tag-team?" Shinobu glanced at his teammate and raised an eyebrow.

"Isamu, let's go." Arashi said, turning and calmly walking down the stairs towards the stadium.

"Coming!" Isamu called.

Blake raised an eyebrow as the Hikous approached.

"We challenge you to two tag-team battles." Arashi said calmly once he and Isamu reached the stadium.

Blake narrowed his eyes at the two and half-turned to his team, who nodded.

"Morgana, come on." Blake ordered, waving his sister over.

Morgana quickly ran over, looking slightly nervous until she had reached the stadium.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a tag-team battle right off the start! It's Arashi and Isamu Hikou verses Blake and Morgana Stone! Let's get this party started, shall we?" DJ said, then began the countdown.

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

"Let it Rip!"

"Go, Kerbecs!" Isamu called, sending his bey flying at both of the opposing beys, while Arashi hung back.

"Serpiente!" Morgana called, her bey swiftly dodging Isamu's attack, while Blake charged Chimera.

"Attack together! Chimera!"

"Kerbecs!"

Both of the Hikous' beys clashed with Blake's bey at the same time, causing an explosion. When the dust cleared, all four beys were still spinning, as Morgana had joined the attack and blocked Kerbecs at the last second.

"Lynx. Fire Strike." Blake ordered.

"Serpiente, Melodic Serpent!" Morgana said, following her brother's lead.

"Chimera, Horn Toss Uppercut!"

"Kerbecs, Triflame Strike!"

A second explosion filled the air.

"They're quite strong." Nile commented.

"They're carrying the hopes of their whole country, and that includes Gingka. There's just one thing I don't quite get though." Demure said, peering into the stadium.

"What's that?" Kyoya asked.

"Chimera. Its movement doesn't make sense with its parts. It looks like a stamina type, but it acts like an attack type." Demure replied.

"Well, that's logical." Kyoya muttered.

"How is that logical?" Nile raised an eyebrow at his teammate.

Kyoya turned to the orange and brown-haired blader and grinned.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Nile and Demure rolled their eyes, then leaned in as Kyoya motioned them to come closer. Their eyes widened in surprise as Kyoya whispered something in their ears, then they leaned back and grinned.

"Genius." Nile said.

"Exactly." Kyoya smirked, returning his attention to the battle, where a third explosion was marking the exchange of Arashi's Chimera and Blake's Lynx.

"Chimera!" Arashi roared.

"Arashi's slower than normal." Maru commented.

"Huh?" Shinobu and Ren leaned over the young mechanic's shoulder to look.

"Oh! That's it!" Maru exclaimed.

"What?"

"Arashi! Serpiente is creating a stronger than normal air pressure, and it's causing all of the other beys to slow down!" Maru called.

"So that's what's going on! Chimera!"

"Lynx, Cosmic Flame Fury."

"Fly, Chimera!"

The rest of Galaxy Flame stared as the black and silver bey barreled towards the center of the stadium, dipping one side down as it got closer, then suddenly flipping into the air and jumping towards the top edge of the stadium.

"That's it? That's how he did it?" Ren exclaimed as Chimera bounced off of the edge of the stadium, ricocheted off to the other side and bounced off it, then used the momentum to propel itself into the air.

"Chimera! Constellation Tornado Strike!" Arashi called.

"Kerbecs, Triflame Strike!" Isamu snapped out of his shock and sent his own bey barreling for Morgana's Serpiente.

"Morgana!" Blake exclaimed, stepping in front of his sister to shield her from the resulting explosion. Arashi and Isamu, meanwhile, dove off their platform to dodge the pieces of debris that were flying at them as a result of the explosion.

"They blew up the stadium!" Demure exclaimed, his sharp eyes catching sight of the shattered stadium through the settling dust.

"They have power. Of course they blew up the stadium. Me and Gingka did, after all." Kyoya replied as the Hikous and the Stones picked themselves up off the ground, peering into the dust in an attempt to find their beys.

"Chimera and Lynx, stadium out!" DJ called, catching sight of the two beys lying motionless behind their bladers. Lynx was heavily cracked as Blake calmly walked over and picked it up., then returned to his teammates, leaving Morgana to find out if her bey was spinning.

"Arashi…" Isamu muttered, looking over at his brother as the older bluenette quickly reached his bey, picked it up, and slipped it into his pocket with a speed almost unnatural for his normally calm nature.

"Did you see that?" Maru asked.

"See what?" Shinobu said, turning to the pink-haired girl.

"That flickering motion around Chimera, it was weird!" Maru exclaimed.

"Flickering?" Ren raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. That's just one more thing that Arashi will have to explain now. Hopefully it's not from damage to his bey." Maru replied.

"And Serpiente has stopped spinning, while Kerbecs is barely spinning! Galaxy Flame takes the first round!" DJ announced.

"We're up." Shinobu said, stepping out of their team box and nearly brushing shoulders with Arashi as the bluenette returned to his team. Ren followed, congratulating Isamu on the way to the stadium, which was soon replaced.

Kyoya growled.

"What is it, Kyoya?" Demure asked.

"Africa can't lose to Japan again! I will not lose to Gingka!" Kyoya muttered.

"They trained hard. We didn't expect attacks from above like that. Plus, just because Raging Fang loses to Galaxy Flame doesn't mean that you've lost to Gingka." Nile replied.

"You don't understand!" Kyoya snarled, causing his teammates to nearly jump out of their skins.

"Don't understand what?" Demure asked cautiously.

Kyoya stood and pointed at the group of bladers readying themselves in the stadium below.

"Those two teams are more than just teams representing their country. They're representing the combined efforts of the last seven years to rebuild the world of Beyblade, representing the efforts that we have ourselves put into their lives to get them to this point. I personally trained Raging Fang, although I had your guys' help, and Gingka, although he has been doing it from behind the scenes, has trained Galaxy Flame. To both of us, this is more than just a match in the World Championships to see which team, which country, is stronger. This is a match to see who has the better training, who is truly stronger as a blader."

Nile chuckled. "You two just turn everything into a competition, don't you?"

Kyoya grinned. "I have to beat him at something, don't I?"

"Don't you already beat him at weightlifting and rock climbing?" Demure asked.

"Yeah, but I meant something that actually involves our beys, not our physical strength." Kyoya replied, sitting back down.

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

"Let it Rip!"

"And they're off! Will Shinobu and Ren win this round and sweep the match, or will the duo of Keo and Caroline be able to stop them?" DJ asked.

"Panther!"

"Yin!"

"Salamander!"

"Phoenix!"

Almost instantly, Salamander disappeared, while Phoenix burst into flames as Ren and Shinobu initiated their special moves in an attempt to end the match quickly.

"Phoenix, Molten Wing!"

"Salamander, Soul Ring Assault!"

"Panther, Magma Claws!" Keo called.

"Yin, Solar Flash!" Caroline ordered.

The stadium was instantly filled with a blinding light, as Salamander's ring of flames clashed with Panther's claws, and Phoenix lashed out at Yin with its talons.

"Keep going!" the four bladers called to their beys, as an explosion filled the air. Everyone in the stands shielded their faces with their arms for a few seconds, until the noise faded for a few seconds. The moment they began to lower their arms, a second explosion occurred.

"Keep it up, Salamander!"

"Panther, Flame Mirage!"

"Phoenix!"

"Yin, Solar Ingram!"

"A perfect combination!" Demure exclaimed as the copies of Salamander and Panther darted through each other, while Yin flipped Phoenix into the air and leapt after it, attacking repeatedly.

"And how is that?" Kyoya asked, although he mostly knew the answer.

"Well, since Keo's special move can backfire in a tag team battle, Caroline's idea to use her aerial move is brilliant, because there will be a very low chance that Yin will come in contact with Panther's special move that way. It's practically a win-win strategy for our side, and they seem to have Galaxy Flame at their mercy." Demure said.

"Break away, Shinobu, Ren!" Maru called.

"Phoenix, Molten Wing!" Ren called again in a desperate attempt to break away from Yin's constant assaults.

"You think a move patterned the same way as my own will stop me?" Shinobu challenged as he faced Keo across the stadium.

"There is still a difference between our attacks." Keo informed.

"And that is?" Shinobu narrowed his eyes.

"Mine will actually affect yours if you hit the illusions. Panther!"

"Salamander!"

"Soul Ring Assault!"

"Get him!"

"Kyahh!"

All four bladers yelled as two separate explosions, one in midair and one down in the stadium, ripped through the air.

"It's over." Demure said as the dust began to settle.

"Well, who won?" Kyoya said, gripping the back of the seat in front of him.

"Can't quite make it out yet… Only one bey is spinning, and it's…" Demure trailed off as he peered into the settling dust.

"It's what?" Nile demanded.

"Silver and orange." Demure reported.

"So it's not Panther, because that bey is silver and red." Nile mused.

"It's Salamander. Raging Fang's run in the tournament is over." Demure sighed.

Kyoya growled and stormed out of the stands.

* * *

Later that night, the Leone wielder and his two teammates met outside the hotel where Galaxy Flame was staying.

"I knew that you guys would come."

Kyoya glanced up and smirked. "Long time no see, Hagane."

Gingka grinned from his position leaning against the rail of a balcony above their heads.

"Oh come on, it hasn't been all that long."

"Phone calls and video chats don't count." Kyoya retorted.

"Okay, but it still hasn't been that long. I was here two years ago, remember?"

"And you got stuck in that stupid sand trap that we set for you." Kyoya grinned while Nile and Demure snickered at the memory.

Gingka frowned. "Hey, that wasn't funny!"

"Yes it was." Kyoya smirked, crossing his arms.

"No, it wasn't!" Gingka shouted.

All four bladers suddenly froze as the lights of the room right next to Gingka's flicked on, and a shadow moved towards the sliding glass door.

"Make yourselves scarce." Demure hissed, diving into a bush nearby.

"Your fault, Hagane." Kyoya snarled as he scrambled up a small tree to hide in the branches, while Nile joined Demure in the bushes.

"You started it." Gingka muttered, diving for cover behind a deck chair mere moments before Shinobu appeared on the balcony next to him.

"Shinobu? Did you hear that?" Ren called from the balcony next to Shinobu's.

"Yeah, it sounded like someone yelling. I heard talking a few moments before." Shinobu replied, peering out into the darkness. Gingka and Kyoya tensed and held their breaths.

"It was probably nothing," Maru said, "But I'll check." the young mechanic disappeared inside for her laptop, and soon returned, scanning the bushes.

"There's someone in the tree!" she exclaimed.

"What? Show yourself!" Shinobu demanded, sounding nervous.

Kyoya sighed a poked his head out of the tree, much to the surprise of the three youngsters.

"Can't a guy sleep in a tree if he wants?" he growled, trying his best to sound half-asleep.

"Oh, s-sorry. We heard yelling." Ren stuttered.

"Stupid birds." Kyoya muttered, disappearing back into the branches while Gingka clapped his hands over his mouth to hide a snicker.

"Birds?" Shinobu, Ren, and Maru looked at each other and sweatdropped.


End file.
